Konooo Suba
by Taiman215
Summary: A boy who never got the chance to live the life he wanted. But now he has a chance in this wonderful world but evil forces plan to ruin this world so with his new power of OOO he'll protect this wonderful world no matter what!
1. Rebirth, Guilds and Yummys

Hey** guys and welcome to my new story Konooo Suba which I'm pretty sure is the first Kamen Rider/ Kono Suba fic on this site which is cool.**

**But without further ado let's count the medals 1 2 and 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Openings: Sonic Drive!**

* * *

**?**

**Kenji P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes and yawned. "Man, I feel like I've slept on some rocks." I said before looking around. "Wait…where am I?" I asked as I looked around the place I was in.

You guys might be wondering who I am. My name Kenji Fujima, I'm 19 years old, I have long brown hair up to my neck and green eyes. As for my clothes I was wearing a light blue t-shirt underneath a brightly coloured stripped orange t-shirt with black baggy trousers and black shoes.

I was in this dark space and I was sitting on a white chair with my bag with my phone, camera, fan made cell medals and my newly bought OOO Complete Selection Modification Drivers from my favourite show Kamen Rider OOO, a show about a hobo and a flying arm fighting the personification of greed…it's much better than it sounds and as you could see I was clearly cosplaying as the main character, Eiji Hino.

"Weird, the last thing I remember was leaving my apartment to go to the bank before going to a convention but than nothing? What the hell happened?" I asked while rubbing my head.

"Kenji Fujima of the Fujima family," I heard as I looked around and suddenly a bright light shined in front of me blinding my eyes a bit.

My eyes slowly healed as I looked up and blushed. What I saw was a beautiful girl with short silvery hair, and blue eyes wearing a one piece purple dress and a purple vale with some feather accessories.

"My name is Eris, I am the goddess of fortune and the one who guides lost souls." she said making my eyes widened.

"Lost souls… does that mean?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes unfortunately, your life on earth has ended." She said sounding sad and I looked down.

"Wow… bummer" I said surprising her.

"Eh!?" She said looking at me in surprise "W-What do you mean just bummer".

"Well honestly this doesn't feel real, I mean how did I even die?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh um well you were involved in a robbery and one of the robbers shot at someone and you took the bullet dying."

"Oh right, I was taking some money out when the criminal was about to shoot an old man so I took the bullet." I said as I sighed "Well, now what do I just stay here or what?"

"Yes your family was quite distraught about the news, their preparing for your funeral as we speak." She said and I looked down I couldn't believe I died, well at least I could save someone.

"So now what?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Well I have three choices for you," She said and I nodded "1, you can be reborn on earth into a new family or 2, you can lose your physical body and go to heaven."

"Damn that sounds boring" I interrupted her making the girl giggle.

"Yes it really is."

"And number three?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Yes number three, you see there's another world out there that is currently being ravaged by a demon king of sorts".

"Really? Alright sounds cool, my family always tried to make me someone I wasn't so being able to be free and do what I want and be who I want to be is something I've always wanted, is there anything else?" I asked and she nodded

"Yes, you will be sent to this world with one item of your choosing." she said before giving several sheets with pictures of weapons on them.

"And whatever you do, please don't choose me." She asked with a chuckle making me raise my eyebrow.

"I can do that?"

"Yes the goddess who used to have the job before me was chosen by someone to bring along into the other world".

"Wow." I said before looking through the sheets she had given me, there was definitely some cool weapons like a sword that can control large birds and charge with wind magic or a ring that would let me see the future but…

"None of these feel like there for me." I said as I looked at the sheets that I laid on the ground.

"What do you mean, Kenji-kun?"

"I mean that these are cool but they don't seem like something that work with me." I said before we heard a noise.

"Huh, what was that?" I asked myself before turning around and noticed that the core medal booklet I had bought a few weeks ago had fallen out of my bag "Oh sorry, let me get that." I said walking over to the booklet and opened them up to see 58 shining medals in each booklet depicting different kinds of animals.

There was the red medals depicting birds, yellow medals depicting felines, green medals depicting insects, blue medals depicting aquatic animals, grey medals depicting mammals, orange medals depicting reptiles and purple medals depicting dinosaurs.

There was also the new core medals released. There was medals depicting arthropods, more aquatic animals and insects, arctic animals and forest animals. There was also some extra one like three super medals, a second pair of the red and green combo with a extra Tora medal,p. There was also a Kangaroo, Panda, Yadokari along with some special Rider ones though I only brought two of them, Imagin and Shocker and finally I had the cracked Taka medal as well.

I also had two driver with me, the OOO Driver for Kamen Rider OOO and the Poseidon Driver, which was for Kamen Rider Poseidon.

"How beautiful." Eris said looking over my shoulder, "I've never seen jewels as beautiful as these, what are they?" She asked and I smiled.

"These are Core Medals from a show I watched, they hold the power of different animals. It definitely took me awhile to gather them all together." I said before grabbing another booklet that was in my bag that held the new medals combos as I opened them up to show her and she was mesmerized by the coloured medals.

While I was looking at the medals an Idea popped in my head. "Wait a minute, Eris what would happen if I take these with me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well their quite small so I should be able to teleport them all but some of them may be scattered." she said and I nodded.

"So if I took them with me would that mean they would become real Core Medals?" I asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Alright, I've made my decision." I said before getting up "I'll take these core medals with me" I said and she nodded.

"This quite unusual but I shall allow it." she said and I nodded.

A magical circle appeared below me feet, causing me to begin floating in air. "Be careful, Kenji-kun." She said in worry and I gave her a peace sign.

"No problem, Eris-San" I said before I was engulfed by the light and teleported away.

* * *

**Kenji P.O.V**

**Grassy field**

"**Oi, idiot wake up!"** I heard voice tell me as I jumped up from my sleep. I was on a beautiful grassy field on to my left I could see a town nearby.

"Man, this is place beautiful." I said staring at the open field.

**"Oi idiot, yah done?!"** I heard from behind me as I turned around and jumped from what I saw.

"Eh!? Ankh!" I yelled in shock from what I saw. I saw a bird like arm with an eye in the middle of the palm.

**"Took you long enough to get up."**

"Wait, w-what are you doing here?!" I yelled completely confused last time I checked Ankh was dead.

"**That kid Eris created me from the cracked Core Medal you had so I could watch over you, so you better be grateful."** He said pointing at me and I nodded. "Good, now, first we'll need to recollect your missing Core Medals." He said and my eyes widened as I opened my bag.

What Eris said was right, I did lose some of my core medals when I was brought here since some them were missing. The ones I did manage to keep we're the Taka, Tora, Batta, Unagi, Zou and all three of the Orange core medal along with the Kangaroo, Shocker and Yadokari medals. I was also missing the Poseidon Driver but I still had my OOO Driver.

"Aw man, I was really looking forward to using the CSM Medals." I sighed before an Idea popped in my head and I turned to Ankh. "Actually are you able to tell if there's any nearby?" I asked hoping there would be some way we could get some more Core Medals.

**"You're in luck, there's two of them in that town over there."** He said pointing to the town in the distance.

"Thank god, whelp let's go." I said before closing up my booklet and placed it in my bag before stretching.

**"Don't tell me what to do! I'm in charge here!"** He yelled at me and I just sweat dropped.

"Yeah…."

We were about to leave but before we did…

"Ribbit!"

"Ankh… did you hear that?" I asked the floating arm next to me.

**"Yeah…. I did…"** We slowly turned around at the same time and jumped when we saw a giant frog double the size of me behind us.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed before turning around and running towards the town near us.

* * *

**Guild**

**Kazuma P.O.V**

"We finally beat that quest." I sighed tiredly as me and my party finally got the reward money for killing twenty giant frogs.

Hi my names Kazuma Satou, I have brown spiky hair with bright green eyes. I wear a long sleeved white shirt, a green cape, black trousers and brown shoes. I was sent here by the idiot goddess Aqua after I died.

"Waa, I'm all sticky!" Speak of the devil. Aqua, who was covered in mucus, is the goddess of water who sent me here in the first place. She had long blue hair tied up into a pony tail and bright blue eyes. She wears blue and white shirts with a purple skirt and blue and white boots.

"I'm just glad I was able to create an amazing explosion today as well!" The explosion freak Loli riding on my back said. This is Megumin, the mage who only knows one spell explosion and it only works once a day and when she does she loses all energy so I have to carry her. She has short black hair with red eyes though one of them is covered by a fake eyepatch and mage hat. She also wears a one piece red dress with brown shoes and she has a brown staff with her at all times.

"We should at least be grateful that we were able to complete the mission with the least harm come upon you." The Masochistic Paladin, Darkness said who had cuts and bruises all over her body. Darkness has long yellow hair with red eyes and was wearing an orange and black dress with grey shoulder pads and a black suit underneath with brown boots and gloves.

"Well at least we've saved up enough money so we can let us rest for a while." I said as I placed Megumin on a chair and sat on a chair myself with the others following.

"We would've gotten money quicker if we used my idea!" Aqua huffed and I just glared.

"Are you kidding me?! Your Idea was doing your party tricks out in the street for money!"

"Kazuma's correct Aqua, were adventurers not entertainers. Beside you, we wouldn't have nearly enough skill to those things." Darkness said as she drank some beer she had bought all of us.

"Yeah and I wouldn't be able to create any explosions that way." Megumin said as she drank some of her beer, still as explosion crazy as ever I see.

"It's clear that you only thought of yourself but of course you would, you're a goddess reject after all." I said before I realized what I said and looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"SCREW YOU KAZUMA!" She yelled before getting up and running out of the guild.

"Aqua Wait!" I yelled but she was already gone.

"Don't you feel like you were too hard on her?" Megumin said and I sighed.

"You're right, I'll go and talk to her." I said taking some of my drink when I heard the guild door open and we all looked over at it and I nearly spat my drink out at what I saw.

"Um… is this the guild?"

**Kenji P.O.V**

"Um… is this the guild?" After me and Ankh escaped the giant frog we had made it into and decided to see if there was any work we could do and everyone we asked said to come here… I think they were pretty scared of Ankh so I barely heard what they were saying because of it.

Anyway, when we came inside of the guild everyone's head turned to us and to be honest I felt a bit scared. I'm not the best with an audience so everyone looking at me like this was a bit unnerving, but luckily I knew the real reason they were staring at us.

"**Why's everyone looking at us? It's god damn creepy." **He said and I just sighed.

"Well maybe they've never seen a floating hand before?" I said and he just glared at me.

**"Oi, I'm a forearm!"** He yelled and I just shrugged.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." I said before walking up to the front desk.

I blushed when I saw a well-endowed woman with fair skin, wavy blonde hair tied back in a bun, and gold-coloured eyes. She is usually seen with a smile. Her outfit consists of a red ribbon worn around her neck, a white off the shoulder low-cut top that reveals a large amount of Cher breasts, with black shoulders and sleeve cuffs, low-rise jean shorts, and short brown boots.

"H-hello there, I'm Luna the receptionist for the guild." she said and I smiled.

"Hello, my name is Kenji Fujima and this is Ankh." I said with a bow.

"Okay, I'm guessing and your um friend will be joining us?" She asked and we both nodded "Alright then, will you please fill out these papers." She said handing me some papers. "Im guessing he's your familiar so he wont need to sign**." **she said making Ankh angry.

**"Oi! Who you calling a familiar"** He yelled but I quickly grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Yeah, familiar something like that." I said before walking up to a table and grabbed a pencil so I could sign it.

It was just a couple of normal things like my name, age, blood type, job type and weapon which was a bit difficult but magical weapon cause of the medals.

While I was signing everyone continued staring at us which honestly creeped me out. I've never been one to enjoy attention unlike my sisters.

Anyway after I was done signing the sheet I got back up and gave it to Luna before she gave me a card. "Finally take this card, it'll show your stats." she said and I nodded before taking the card making it shine brightly.

When the shining went down I looked at the card and saw that it had some writing that I couldn't read. 'Huh… Eris forgot to mention about that…' I thought as Luna took a look at the card.

"Hmm, you stats are a little bit better than the average adventure but not by much." She said looking at the card before handing it back to me. "Well I hope you enjoy your time here." She said with a smile and I nodded before Ankh suddenly grabbed my head.

**"Come on, we need to get the Core Medals."** He said, dragging me to the door.

"Oh uh, sorry gotta go." I said before we left.

**Kazuma P.O.V**

After the pair had left the entire guild just went quite "Well that was… weird." Megumin said with a sweat drop. "I've never seen a creature such as that before." she said in thought while placed my hand on my chin.

'That hand, I've seen him before but where… and the other guy. Kenji Fujima isn't that the name of…" I thought before my eyes widened and I stood up.

"Kazuma what's wrong?" Darkness asked and just turned to see the pair already gone.

"That guy was named Kenji Fujima, the Fujima family is one of the wealthiest family in my home country!" I said and their eyes widened.

"Really?!" They asked and I nodded.

'Which means that if he's a part of that family than that arm he had with him was… ANKH FROM KAMEN RIDER OOO?!"

"So he's a noble child like me?" Darkness asked her interest rising.

"Yeah." I said as I sat down.

"What was his family like?" Megumin asked and I just shrugged.

"Well their company usually made entertainment which were pretty popular, I got extremely into a bunch of there… novels" I said not wanting to have to explain things like games and movies. "Anyway, I should go and look for Aqua." I said getting back up, but before I could, the doors burst open and I saw one of the villagers come in scared.

"There's a monster in town!"

When she said that we all stood up and looked at her "What do you mean? How did a monster get hear?" Luna asked.

"A black monster wrapped around in tape suddenly came and started kidnapping people".

'That sounds like a yummy from OOO!' I thought before I turned to the other "Guys, I think the Kenji guy and his monster had something to do with this." I said and they just turned to me with a weird look.

"And why do you think that?" Megumin asked and Darkness continued her.

"Yeah you don't even him" They said and I just sighed.

"Well we might as well check." I said making look at each other and nodding.

"I wish to fight that monster and of course protect the people" Darkness said with a smile but I swore I saw some drool.

* * *

**Town**

**Kenji P.O.V**

"So, where is the Core Medal anyway?" I asked as we looked around town for the missing Core Medal.

**"It should be near here, I can sense it somewhere."** He said and I just sighed.

"Whelp, we might as well keep on going." I said before bumping into someone "Ah!"

"Eep!"

"Oh sorry." I said as helped the girl up and when I did I blushed when I got a good look at her. She was around my age and height. She had short black hair and bright yellow eyes. She was wearing a blue and white top with a blue and white jacket over it and a red skirt with black tights and red boots, she also had a blue medal like necklace around her neck.

"…Thank you…" she said quietly while bowing before turning around and running away.

"Hey! Wait!" I called out to no avail. "Huh weird" I said before turning around.

**"Idiot!"** Ankh yelled punching me in the face.

"Hey what was that for!" I yelled, and he just glared at me.

**"If you weren't making googily eyes at her, you would've noticed that she had our missing Shark Medal!"** He yelled at me and my eyes widened.

"The necklace!"

**"Exactly…"** He said rolling his eye.

I turned around and was about to go after he but than "We found you!" We heard from behind us as we turned around to see some people running towards us.

"Um, who are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Satou Kazuma and I know you're the one who summoned that Yummy to attack people with your Greeed!" he said making my eyes widened.

'How did he know about the Greeed and there's a Yummy?' I thought looking at him.

**"We haven't done anything, we've just been looking for our missing shit!"** Ankh yelled lifting Kazuma into the air by his cheeks.

"Let him go beast!" The blond girl yelled drawing her sword.

**"Tch, Fine he isn't worth killing anyway."** Ankh said tossing Kazuma to the ground, me and the black haired girl checked him.

"Kazuma are you okay?" She asked and Kazuma nodded.

"Ankh, why would there be Yummies here? I didn't have any cell medals with me when we got here." I asked making Ankh think for a bit.

**"Not sure we'll have to find the Yummy to find out."** He said and I nodded before getting back up.

**"Need… followers…."** We all suddenly heard a voice and turned around to see a shambling grey monster coming towards us making jingle noises as it walked. **"Need more followers!"** It yelled before sending bandages towards the blonde haired girl and the black haired girl wrapping them up and dragging them away.

"Megumin! Darkness!" Kazuma yelled he was about to run to them but I stopped him.

"What're you doing?!" He yelled and I just looked at him.

"If I'm right, then you're from earth as well, so that means you know how strong these Yummies are." I said making him shudder. "So I'll help you." I said before taking off my bag and opening it up.

"What're you talking about, what can you do?" He asked before his eyes widened as I took out my OOO Driver and Taka, Tora, Batta Medals "Don't tell me… your cheat items was…" He asked and I nodded.

"Yup for me, my OOO Driver and Medals become real." I said before I got up and began running after the Yummy.

**"I'm just following on so I could get some cell medals." **Ankh scoffed while following us.

**Alleyway**

**Third person P.O.V**

The Yummy landed in an alleyway and saw Aqua and other kidnapped people unconscious though Aqua was the only unharmed.

The Yummy placed the struggling Megumin and Darkness down and wrapped them to the walls.

The Yummy was about to leave but then began shaking until it shedded its skin into a yellow and black scorpion with claws for arms and a large sharp tail.

**"Finally, I evolved now I'm not mindless doll!"** He said rolling his eyes. "Guess I'll go and get more cell medals." He said as he was about to leave but….

"No, I won't let you!"

The Yummy turned around to see Kenji, Kazuma and Ankh at the end of the alleyway though Kazuma was more scared than the other two "**Oh? And what can you three do? None of your warriors could do anything against me in my weaker form."** The Yummy scoffed till he noticed Ankh. **"Wait I was never told of a Bird Greeed existing!"**

**'So I don't exist in this world huh? Good.' **Ankh thought as Kenji walked up.

"You may have beaten the other adventurers but they didn't have this." Kenji said as he took out the OOO Driver much to the Yummy's shock.

**"That's the seal?!"** The Yummy shouted scared. Kenji placed the driver on his waist making belt appear along with a scanner and a holder for the Medals before taking out the Taka, Tora and Batta Medals.

"**Wait, if you use that you'll have to pay a great price!"** The Yummy warned but Kenji just smirked.

"What's a little risk now and then?" He said before placing the medals in the slots.

"**You already know how to use this, correct?"** Ankh asked snatching the scanner.

"Course I do, who do you think I am?" Kenji said snatching the scanner back. "Kazuma, Ankh free the others. I'll take care of this guy." Kenji said as Kazuma and Ankh nodded running over to the trapped people.

Kenji stared at the Yummy before moving his Driver to the side before gripping the scanner and sliding it passed the driver scanning the medals "Henshin!"

(**Play TaToBa theme)**

**Taka!**

**Tora!**

**Batta!**

**Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa, Ta-To-Ba!**

Kenji became surrounded by coloured medals covering his view so he didn't know the others reaction. Suddenly images of the three medals he was using appeared and fused into one medal before moving to his chest as the medal disappeared and surrounded him in black energy to form his Rider form.

The suit was mostly black except with coloured parts showing off the animal theme and the sections of his body. The top was hawk themed with green eyes that could detect weak points, the middle was tiger themed with extendable claws and the legs were grasshopper themed that could turn into grasshopper legs for high jumps and in the middle was the combined medals surrounded by a gold ring.

"Woah…" Kenji said as he looked over at his body "This is really real, isn't it?" He excitedly said before dodging a strike from the Yummy "Oh right, fight now get excited later." Kenji said extending his claws before slashing the Yummy making it drop some medals.

The Yummy that used its claws to catch Kenji's arms but Kenji jumped on to the Yummy's chest before jumping off ripping off its claws which turned into medals.

The Yummy grew its arms before using its tails to swipe at Kenji but he used his Batta legs to jump over it and slash its tail and back but the tail dodged the slash and wrapped around his body.

"Oh crap" Kenji said as he struggled to get out of the entanglement.

"Kenji, catch!" Ankh said tossing the Yadokari to Kenji a she replaced the Tora medal with the Yadokari medal before scanning again.

**Taka**

**Yadokari**

**Batta**

Several medals surrounded him again before the medals he was using appeared and merged again chasing his middle part to a cyan hermit crab themed arms with shields on the forearms and the end of the shield was sharp drills.

Kenji used the drill end to break himself free before turning around to the yummy who had tried to crush him the claws but he broke them with the shield before punching him back a bit.

"Time to finish this!" Kenji said before taking his scanner and scanning his medals again.

**Scanning Charge!**

Kenji jumped back a bit before jumping into the air as holograms of the medal appeared. Kenji kicked through all of them as energy charged into his foot before kicking the Yummy making into explode into medals.

(End song)

Kenji moved his Driver horizontally, making him return to normal. "That…was…the coolest thing…I've ever done." Kenji said tiredly before Ankh flew past him.

**"MEDALS!"** He yelled as he began eating the cell medals.

"Oi, Kenji could you give me a hand." Kazuma asked as he tried to free Darkness.

"Yeah sure." Kenji said helping Darkness free before the two moved to Aqua.

"She was the only one not captured and there's not even a scratch on her." Kenji said as Kazuma looked at her.

"It was my fault, I made fun of her losing her job and how no one believed her".

"You know her?" Kenji asked and Kazuma nodded.

"Her name's Aqua, a goddess that I forced with me when I was summoned here. I guess I went too far." Kazuma said before Aqua woke up.

"Kazuma? Where are we?" Aqua asked looking around.

"Were in an alleyway. A monster kidnapped Darkness, Megumin and some other people but this guy was able to stop him."

"Can you please tell me what the last thing you remember was?" Kenji asked and Aqua thought back.

"After I left the guild I went to my secret wine stash when a monster came and inserted a coin in my head before I passed out."

"What did it look like?" Kenji asked and Aqua thought back.

"It looked like a mix of a crab, scorpion and a shrimp," She said and Kenji stepped back.

"It can't be…"

"Kenji, are you okay?" Kazuma asked and Kenji looked up at him.

"The new core medals I brought… created new Greeed." he said much to Kazuma's shock.

On top of the building they were next to the monster. Aqua saw staring down at them "Damn, I didn't expect that foolish king would have made more Medals and even a new Greeed… well half a Greeed." he mused staring at Ankh and then to Kenji. "I'm sure we'll meet soon… OOO."

* * *

**The scene froze as all of the medals Kenji had were revealed.**

**Kenji: Taka, Tora, Batta, Unagi, Zou, Cobra, Kame, Wani, Kangaroo, Shocker, Yadokari.**

**?: Shark**

**And there all done with Konooo Suba, hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for everyone who voted for this.**

**So don't forget to leave any reviews or questions you have.**

**Also thanks D3ADPOOLK1D for beta reading and editing this chapter**

**So any way**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	2. Weapons, Cakes and Greeeds

**Hey guys and welcome back to Konooo Suba and wow I think this chapter was the most well received story so thanks.**

**Anyway this chapter we'll be getting a bit more with the new greeds and Kenji will be getting some new toys so look forward to it.**

**But without further ado let's go**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's)**

**Opening: Sonic Drive!**

* * *

**Guild**

**Kenji P.O.V**

"Can some one please tell us what the heck that was!" Megumin yelled as all six of us went back to the guild and sat at the tables though Aqua was getting us some food.

"Uuuh…what do you mean…" I asked trying to play the fool but they weren't buying it "Were talking about the monster that attacked us and your armor" Darkness asked making me sweatdrop

"You might as well tell them, not like anything will happen" Kazuma said as he drank some of his drink. I sighed and was about to tell them but Ankh did it before me.

"**I'll do it"** Ankh said before looking at Kazuma's party members **"Listen up kids cause it's story time** he said as they sat up straight.

"**You see in our home country there was a king that wanted one thing to rule the world, so he had his top alchemists create a way to do it so they made these"** Ankh said taking out a cell medal **"This is a cell medal, with these they could make Golems like creatures called Yummies that when destroyed makes more cell medals"**

"Wait this is sounding very familiar" Megumin commented but Ankh continued on ignoring her **"Unfortunately these were difficult to make so they tried making one infused with animal essence creating these core medals"** he said showing off his Taka medal.

"Isn't this…" Darkness muttered but Ankh continued **"By combining the power of both medals they were able to make creatures called greeed, such as myself, though they didn't do much just existed so he destroyed one of their 10 core medals which allowed them to move and act but they had a feeling of incompleteness so they rampaged trying to fill the whole but the greedy king wanted that power for himself so he created this driver to use the powers of the greeeds but when he did he scanned all of the core medals at the same time not only turning himself to stone but also absorbing the greeeds inside of him his body be used as a seal".**

After Ankh finished up the story of the Multi-King. Darkness and Megumin took all this in "….So what you're saying is that the story of the Multi-King was not only real but your one of the Greeeds from that story" Megumin said with a raised eyebrow.

'Huh… neat the Multi-King stuff was real in this world' I though as Ankh nodded his head **"Yeah that's right" **"But the story never mentioned a bird greeed?"

"Ankh was Greed I made when I found some of the … test medals? Basically medals that didn't have greeeds for them" I said showing my medal book "Ankh said there was two of them around here, we're traveling so we can find them all before anybody uses them irresponsibly".

"Than what about 'Yummy' that attacked us?" Darkness asked with a raised eyebrow and I just shrugged "Either Aqua found a cell medal or…" I said confusing them "or?" Kazuma asked confused as I looked at them"The greeeds escaped"

This made them surprised and they were about to yell out but I had to keep them quiet "Please don't tell anyone, we don't want a large panic" I told them and they nodded making me sigh in relief.

"Here ya go" Aqua said bringing us some food and for Ankh three different flavors of ice cream **"Mine!"** He yelled grabbing the ice creams.

As I ate my food the only thing I was thinking about was what the new greeed were and would I have to fight Poseidon as well and who was that girl with the Shark medal 'Guess I'll figure everything out eventually'

* * *

**Mors P.O.V **

I was heading back to the hideout after witnessing the new ooo fight I couldn't help but feel excited **"Just thinking about how strong he could be is getting me excited".**

I soon jumped down in front of the hideout as I transformed into my human disguise. I was a fairly tall young adult man with ginger hair, a magenta shirt under neath a blue jacket and purple trousers.

I soon walked inside of the fort to see my other companions who ere in there human disguises as they looked over at me "Mors, you've returned but where's the yummy you've created, it should've gotten plenty of cell medals by now" Boreas asked me as I looked over at them.

There four greeds all together.

The first of them was Natura the artiodactyla greeed. She was shorter than me with long brown hair tied in a pony tail, she wore a long shirt underneath a black cape with a hood and she ware white trousers "Don't tell me you failed a hunt right after we're finally freed

Second was Nunuso the poisonous insects greeed. He's honestly a bit creepy, he has black hair that's covering one of his eyes. He was wearing a long sleeved black shoes with green trousers but with no shoes for some reason "My friends have been busy looking for new snacks so they couldn't keep an eye on you" He said as I shivered 'Fucking creepy'

Third is Boreas the polar animal greeed, he was a extremely tall and muscular person with Snow White hair and was constantly wearing glasses. He was wearing simply white shirt underneath white animals fur with black and blue trousers as well. He was the current 'leader' at the moment.

And finally there was Poseidon the strongest of us who was right now a pile of cell medals trying to reform himself but for what ever reason he just can't. That's good, at least now I can have a chance at taking control.

"Well the Yummy was destroyed" I said surprising Boreas and Natura "What How is that possible, the adventurers in this town isn't even close to strong enough to beat our yummies" Natura said shocked.

"Who was the one that killed the Yummy" he asked glaring at me "It was ooo"

"What? That old geezer's still alive?" Natura asked and I shook my head "No it was a new ooo, probably a illegitimate child or something" I said shrugging

"I can't wait see what that new ooo can do" Natura said with smirk making me growl.

"Woah, Woah, Woah! I'm the one that's fighting the new ooo" I yelled and she just smirked at me "You already had a turn, it's mine now" "If I had known he was there I would've made a stronger Yummy!"

"Enough you two!" Boreas yelled as we decided to stop "You two are acting childish, if you two want to decide than you should just do the usual way" he said making us sigh.

"Fine, what ever" I said rolling my eyes "You ready?" She asked and I growled "Oh yeah…" I as we both raised ours arms and made a fist.

"ROCK!, PAPER!, SCISSORS! SHOOT!"

* * *

**Mansion **

**Kenji P.O.V**

"Yaawwn, Huh? It's morning already?" I said as I got out of my bed and stretched a bit before getting changed into my clothes.

You guys might be wondering where I am right now, well after that whole yummy thing Kazuma and his party had decided to let me and Ankh stay at there mansion until we find a place to stay.

I looked over at ankhs 'bed' Which was just a hammock made out of pillow cases and in it was filled with cell medals and ice cream boxes, I was honestly surprised to see they have that here but anyway he's still asleep so I just let him be.

Anyway everyone else was already up so I decided to just get changed and get some break fast.

"Morning" I said as I entered the living room to see everyone except Kazuma who was still asleep doing there own things… was what I thought but instead everyone was looking at the medals.

"Uhh, what are you guys doing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I walked up to the table "Oh, uh Kenji you're up early" Aqua said while trying to block my vision of the medals but she did it pretty badly.

"Aqua, that's obviously not gonna work" I deadpanned making her sigh before moving out of the way.

"We we're trying to find away to get the medals to work on us since you were able to get them to work" Megumin explained as I sat down and looked at the medals, they had seen what I did when I transformed yesterday

"Well makes sense, but I doubt it would work on anyone else but me" I said making them glare at me "What?"

"Well I bet a goddess such as myself will be able to use these items" Aqua said as she placed the driver on her waist and placed it in the medals before taking the scanner and scanning the medals "Henshin!".

… but unfortunately it did not work.

"Eeeeeeeehhh! Why didn't it work!" Aqua yelled looking at me "Well for one you on you got the medals in the wrong way" Aqua looked down to see that the medals were in the wrong order Tora, Batta and Taka.

"Oh right, what was it?" She asked making me sigh "Red, Yellow Green" I answered making her nod before placing the medals correctly before scanning them again "What why won't it still work".

"Well obviously it must only work on me" I said taking my belt and scanner back.

"Where did you get such artifacts?" Darkness asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh well…uuuh" Crap I didn't think this through uh…. I got it "I found some one selling a few of these and I decided to collect the rest of them and eventually I met Ankh" I answered making them look at me skeptically "Is that the truth" they asked and I just nod making them save there thoughts for later.

"What are you guys talking about" Kazuma asked as he came into the room "Oh morning, we were just talking about the medals" I said and he nodded before making a cup of coffee.

"So Kenji, what are you gonna do now?" Kazuma asked and I thought about it "I guess, I'll take on a quest and maybe get some weapons".

"Why don't you just use your medals?" Megumin asked and I just shrugged "You won't know what happens, maybe I'd lose them some point so I'll need something to protect myself".

"I wouldn't mind bringing you to some weapon shops" Darkness offered and Kazuma glared at her "Your planning something, aren't you" Kazuma asked suspiciously making her look away "Noooooo" she said and I swore she had some drool on her mouth.

"Welp, since I'm the guest I'll make breakfast" I said surprising them "You know how to cook, I thought you would've had your servants cook your food" Kazuma said making me sweatdrop, he told me that he knew of my families business and how my families rich.

"Hehe well I know a couple of things, it's nothing amazing but it should be fine" I said before heading towards the kitchen and taking a look at what they have.

They only had some bread, vegetables, meat and fish "Guess I'll make a salad" I said before preparing breakfast.

* * *

**After Breakfast **

**Kenji P.O.V**

"**Ugh, why did I have to come?" **Ankh asked as we walked through town looking for some weapons "Because you can sense the medals so we might be able to find one of the missing medals" I shrugged.

"Kenji! Over here!" Darkness called as we ran up to her, She was standing in front of a weapons shop with different kind of weapons and armors in the window.

"Wow" I said impressed with the collection of weapons in the place **"Heh, these don't look that tough"** Ankh scoffed making me sigh.

"This is the place where I usually get my armor fixed whenever I get it damaged… which is a lot" she said with a smile and a blush.

"Oh hello Darkness" the owner of the shop said as he came in from the back with a box full of weapons.

"Hello owner" she said respectively with a bow as I did the same "Who's this? Your boy friend" he asked with a smirk making me and Darkness blush.

"**Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!"** Ankh laughed out loud making me blush even more "Shut up, Ankh!" **"NEVER!"**

"N-N-No this is Kenji and Ankh, new adventurers that I'm helping out" she said still with a blush on her face as the owner nodded.

"Alright than, well what kind of weapon are you looking for?" He asked me with raised eyebrow, I thought about it for abit what kind of weapon would I use.

"I guess something small but easy to use? It's just something that I can use in case I don't have my main weapon" I said and he nodded "Oh so just a side weapon than, alright" he said before getting up and heading towards one of the many boxes.

"How about these Knives" he said handing me a pair of knives. "Hmm… maybe" I said picking up the knives and taking a close look at them, I tried them out by slashing the air with them but it was clear they weren't meant for me since I kept dropping them "Uuuuuhhh, got anything else?" I asked with a sweatdrop.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

**Natura P.O.V.**

"I wonder what I should do for the new ooo" I thought as I walked threw town, I had won against Mors and was planning my attack against ooo.

"I guess I'll make a yummy for him" I said before looking over at group of men with one of them walking away into a alley. I smirked as I began following him.

"Huh? Who are you!" He asked but I just smirked as I showed off my true form. My head was covered by a deer head with my face being grey with a yellow visor, my chest was made of brown fur that went down to my knees with a belt holding together and a pair of goat horns on each arm and my legs were wrapped with black raps around my legs.

"W-W-What the are you!" He asked as roller my eyes before running towards him and took out a cell medal and placed it in his head knocking him tapes around his body tunring him into a evolved Yummy.

It was a Goat Yummy, his body had mostly blue fur but his arms was covered by hoove and his face was mostly horns.

"**Mistress, what shall I do?" **The Yummy asked and I smirked **"Come with me, I need you for a special project"** I said before returning to my human disguise with him shambling behind me.

* * *

**Guild**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

It's been a few minutes since we tried out the weapons but I wasn't able to find one that fit me, So me and Darkness decided to head to the guild after Darkness gave her armor to the guy for repairs.p and Ankh went off to find one of the core medals in this town.

"I can't believe that there wasn't a single weapon I could use" I sighed as we walked into the guild "Well I'm sure you'll find a weapon eventually" Darkness said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, Mr Fujima" Luna said who was at her reception desk "Hmm? You need me?" I asked and she nodded "Yes, you were sent a package by a unknown sender" she said before handing me two boxes a large one and a small one with blue lining like my ooo driver "Oh alright, thanks" I said as we head towards a table.

"Do you know who sent these?" Darkness asked sounding a bit excited and I shook my head "No, I have no idea but might as well open them up" I said as I took the smaller box and opened it up as we both looked inside to see a cake with white icing and several fruits shaping into Happy Birthday and it had a letter as well.

"Oh… it's a cake?" Darkness asked who was clearly not expecting it but was disappointed "Well might as well read it" I said taking the note off the cake.

**Dear new ooo**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY OOO!** **I was able to hear about you endeavors against the Greeeds and Yummys and I have decided to higher you to help us if you wish. I shall have someone pick you up so we can talk but for now I hope you like your birthday present.**

**From the boss**

"It's your birthday?" Darkness asked and I shook my head "Nope, not even close but I think I've got a good idea who this is from" I said before we turned our attention to the other box "And now the 'Birthday Present'" I said before opening it up.

"No way!" What I saw was a long black sword with silver and blue edge, blue lining and an empty part in the center shaper like it was meant to hold coins. It also had a lever and a slot. It was the Medajaribur from ooo and it had cell medals all around it.

"A sword?" Darkness asked confused as I picked up the sword "Looks like it works with the cell medals?" I said pretending not to know what it was.

Darkness looked at the sword before she had a Idea as she went to grab a quest off the board "Maybe we should test out how it is with a quest" she said holding up a monster execution quest "Alright than, where is it?" I asked and she smiled "Its just outside the city" she said and I nodded before we left the guild for the quest.

**Town**

**Ankh P.O.V.**

I was flying through town, hiding in the shadows so no one would freak out and tried to attack me.

'**Damn this would be easier if the other two were here'** I thought as I continued flying until I noticed something shining in a tree.

"**There it is"** I said myself as I flew towards the tree and grabbed the medal before going back into the an alley **"Let's see the Kamakiri medal huh?"** I said as I looked at the medal.

"**Well, might as well head back to the mansion"** I turned around but when I did someone was standing there behind me who was smirking before grabbing me **"What!?"**

"So you're that Greeed the new ooo has, Huh? And what's your name?" He asked letting me go and I growled at him **"It's Ankh, the bird Greeed"** I said and he smirked before transforming into his true form.

He had a shrimped with several legs poking out with two black eyes and a grey mouth, he had red black tape wrapping around his chest above a black body and his leges had black scorpion armor than when down to his feet that looked like scorpion claws and his tail was wrapped around his waist.

"**I have a few questions for you, if you don't mind"** he asked and I tried punching him but he dodged out of the way and knocked me down before making his tail stab next to me keeping me from moving **"You got that out of your system?" **He asked and I growled in response.

"**Good now than first, why are you just a arm?"** He asked and I sighed **"I only have two core medals and one of them is cracked, it's only thanks to a form of magic that I'm able to keep this form"** I answered and he smirked.

"**Alright next question what are core medal do I not know about, because there clearly wasn't bird or cat medals in my time"** he asked and I looked at him **"There's seven combo's, Bird, Cat, Insect, Marine animal, Mammals, Reptiles and Dinosaurs…"**

"**Alright, last question were are you from?"** He asked confusing me **"What do you mean?" "I mean how could they create new medals, I'm certain we burned the formulas and books on us"**

"…**huh?" **I said confusing him **"What?" "Nothing just… nostalgia".**

* * *

**Grassy field **

**Kenji P.O.V**

"Take this" I yelled as I slashed a nearby slime with my new sword "Damn this thing is awesome" I said admiring the sword before slashing another slime that was about to attack me.

"Looks like you've gotten the hang of fighting with that sword" Darkness said who had loads of slimes stuck to her body.

"Uh, Darkness you okay?" I asked and she looked at her body before looking back at me "Oh no it's fine, I quite like this" she said and I nodded with a sweardrop.

"Okay, but why aren't you hitting any of them?" I asked making her blush "Actually even though I'm a crusader, I'm not exactly the best at fighting with my sword but I'm perfectly fine with taking the attacks so the others can finish the enemies off" she said with a blush and a bit of drool.

"R-right, well anyway should we head back?" I asked and Darkness nodded. We were about to head back to town but than **"Oh I don't think you're going anywhere".**

We turned around to see two monsters, one looked like a mix between Artiodactyl's so I can guess she's a greeed and the other monster looked like a Goat greeed.

"Who are you?" I asked as I got into a defensive position **"I'm Natura, a greeed that's gotten interested in you so I created this little Yummy to test your abilities"** she said pointing to the Yummy.

"Darkness, head back to the mansion, if you see Ankh tell him to come here" I said surprising the crusader "Are you sure?" She asked and I nodded with a smile "Don't worry, I got this" I said with a thumbs up and she nodded before heading back to the mansion as I turned to Natura and the yummy.

"**Letting your friend go so she won't get hurt, you definitely nicer than the king"** she said surprising me "Wow your definitely not as bad as the greeeds, I know" I said making her smirk **"Let's see about that"** she said before commanding the Goat yummy to attack me.

I quickly took out my Ooo driver and placed it on my waist before taking out the Taka, Tora and Batta medals that I got from Ankh before slotting them in the slots than taking my scanner and scanning the medals.

**(Play Tatoba theme)**

**Taka!**

**Tora!**

**Batta!**

**Ta-To-Ba! Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba!**

The medals started spinning around me before merging into a single medal and moving towards my chest wrapping black energy around me, putting me into the ooo armor.

I took my sword and entered a fighting position as the Yummy tried quickly head butting me but I jumped over him and slashed from behind but he used his legs to kick me away.

"Damn it" I said to myself as the Yummy came back for another attack so I jumped over but this time while in air slashed his back cutting his back revealing his back but also there was someone in there before the wound healed up.

'So her way of making greeds is like Kazari? Alright' I thought as I griped my sword and ran towards the Yummy as he ran towards me.

But this time I slid down and slashed his legs tripping him before slashing his back reopening the wound before I plunged my arm into the wound and pulling the man out.

"Ugh, what happened" he asked before jumping when he saw me in my armor and the other monsters "Get out of here, I can handle these guys" I told him and he nodded before running away.

Yummy growled before trying to ram into me again and I was about to attack him but than a flame shot him in the face "What the?"

I looked over to see Ankh with the medal book "Ankh!" **"What! Who are you?"** Natura asked but Ankh ignored her.

"**Kenji catch!"** He yelled before tossing me five medals Unagi, Zou and three cell medals.

"Thanks" I said before swapping the Tora and Batta medals with the Unagi and Zou medals before taking my scanner and scanning the medals.

**Taka!**

**Unagi!**

**Zou!**

Several medals began circling around me before three medals appeared and merged into one before replacing the medal on my chest with the merged medal changing my arms and legs.

My arms became blue and black with two whips on each arm and on the chest the Tiger was replaced with a eel and my legs changed into black and grey elephant themed legs which made it really hard to move and on the chest the Batta was replaced with a elephant.

"I have feeling that I can't lose!" I yelled before wrapping my whips around the Yummy. The yummy realized he was trapped an began running away but thanks to my Zou legs he couldn't move.

I began sling around with the Yummy moving around before I tossed him in the air. "Time to end this" I said before grabbing my sword and taking three cell medals. I slotted each medal into the sword before taking my scanner and scanning the sword.

**Triple Scanning Charge!**

Energy charged into my sword before I gripped and slashed the air sending a energy wave cutting not only him but the rest of the air in half, it moved back into place but the Yummy exploded into a rain of cell medals.

**(End song)**

"**Hmph"** Natura scoffed before turning into a mass of medals and flying away.

"**Hey get back here!"** Ankh yelled but to no use since she was already flying off.

"Ankh, did you get the medal" I asked and he nodded showing off a Kamakiri medal "Great, by the way where were you? It shouldn't have taken that long to get the medal".

"**I don't wanna talk about it"** he said before heading back to mansion "What? Come on tell me" **"No!"** He yelled before flying off as I chased him for more info.

* * *

**Greeed Hideout**

**Mors P.O.V.**

I was in the hide out just thinking everything Ankh had told me when Natura came in and she was in a bad mood.

"How was fighting ooo's?" I asked and she glared at me "Shut up!" She yelled before running off to her room.

"By the way, Mors?" Boreas asked as I looked over at him "What?"

"You were gonna for most of the day, where were you?" He asked as I thought back to earlier to today.

**Flashback**

**Alleyway**

"**You're from another world?"** I asked with a raised eyebrow as I freed Ankh **"How do I know you're just lying"**.

"**Because you said your self, they books to create us were destroyed by you and the others so how could I or the other medals Kenji has exists"** He answered making me think on it, he was definitely right.

"**If that true than how cou-"** I stopped my question when I saw Ankh looking away **"Sorry But I gotta help my idiot" **he said before beginning to fly off.

"**Hey get back here" **I yelled but he just looked at me **"Listen your remind me of one of the greeeds from my world, so how about this if you keep this secret from your greeeds friends than when I get my power back I'll have a one on one battle with you, how does that sound".**

My eyes widened when he said that as he turned around **"Of all the greeeds in my world I was the strongest so it should be a good challenge so… think about it"** he said before flying off to who knows where

**Flashback over.**

"Oh no where special" I said with a smirk as I began getting ready for me and Ankhs battle.

* * *

**The scene froze as all of the collected core medals were shown.**

**Kenji: Taka, Tora, Kamakiri, Batta, Unagi, Zou, Cobra, Kami, Wani, Yadokari, Kangaroo.**

**?: Shark**

**And done with this chapter, so what dod you guys think of the new greeeds, I decided to name most of them after god's cause of Poseidon but Natura was original cause I couldn't find anything for her.**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**Dryptonium: I am continuing it**

**Guest: Okay (Takes our another agito another watch) AGITO! Oh issei~**

**Guest: KJ: How did you die? KZ: You don't want to know**

**WargreymonZ: Yeah I heard about it but my personal favorite red ranger was Casey because of Nostalgia.**

**Revamped Persona: Thanks I wanted to try something new**

**Guest: Than don't read them geez**

**Raidentensho: Thanks But I plan on Kenji getting his own party of OC's including a new rider for the Csm medals.**

**Black Heart Knight: Thanks**

**But anyway guys don't forget to vote on my new poll which will be for the new story for july, I plan on doing a new story every month this summer but for now**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	3. Cakes, Dreams and Party's

**Hey guys and gals welcome back to Konooo Suba and in this chapter we'll be seeing the mysterious sender (who is obvious)** **and a couple of new OC's for this story including the mysterious girl from chapter 1.**

**so with out further ado let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Sonic Drive**

* * *

**Guild**

**Kenji P.O.V.**

"**Why did you have to drag me out here again?"** Ankh asked as we waited inside of the Guild for who ever was going to pick me up "Like I said we were asked to meet some guy for a special job".

"**That's not what I meant, why did you bring me here!"** Ankh yelled a big tick mark appearing on his head "Well we don't know who this guy is so I'm gonna need my medals at the ready" I shrugged as I drank some water.

You guys might be wondering what's going on, well after I had defeated the Yummy yesterday I told Ankh about the letter I got while I was out with Darkness.

We decided to keep it a secret from the others while we checked out, Darkness said she would keep the others busy while we went to see what this guy wanted.

"**So where is this guy? We've been waiting for like two hours!"** Ankh yelled getting more and more agitated while we waited.

"Just calm down Ankh, I'm sure whoever's going to pick us up will be here any minu-" I was cut off when suddenly the door opened as we all looked over at the door.

The person who opened the door was a man with black curly hair with blue eyes covered by a pair of sunglasses, a long sleeved white shirt, a black vest and camo trousers along with brown trousers.

He looked around before spotting us and walking up to us "Are you Kenji Fujima and Ankh?" He asked and we nodded **"Yeah and who are you?"** Ankh asked.

"Tamazaki Goro, the Boss has told me to pick you guys up" he said and I nodded getting up "Alright, Who's this mysterious boss" I asked but he just smirked "Oh you'll see" he said as we walked out of the guild.

We walked out of the guild "The bikes out side of town" he said and we were surprised "Bike?" **"Yeah right, why would you have a bike here!"** Ankh yelled but Tamazaki didn't listen.

After couple of minutes we were still walking through town "Do you even know where we're going?" I asked as Tamazaki looked more and more frantic and sweating "W-What, of course I know".

"**He's an idiot isn't he"** Ankh said which annoyed Tamazaki "Shut up! This is my first time in this town!" He yelled before grabbing Ankh and shaking him **"Oi! Fuck off you idiot!"**.

"Oh hey there's the gate" I said pointing to a large metal door "Oh…I knew exactly where that was" Tamazaki said walking to the gate **"Idiot"** Ankh scoffed.

When we left the the town Tamazaki lead us to a bike bike known as the ride vendor "Woah!? Is that the ride vendor!?" I said running to the bike and looking at it.

"How did you know the name" he asked with a raised eyebrow "Uuuuhhhh…" "Bah I don't care, let go" he said getting on the back with me sitting behind him and he soon began driving the bike to how ever this boss was.

* * *

**?**

**Mors P.O.V.**

I was laying down on the couch thinking about what the bird greed said about me and this is just getting me more interested in not only him but the new ooo as well.

"Welp if you excuse me, I'm gonna get back at ooo" Natura said as a tick mark appeared on my for head "What why do you get to fight him!" I yelled jumping off the couch.

"Well why do you think you should fight him" she asked with a raised eyebrow "Cause you had a turn last time! It's my turn!" I yelled as we began fighting.

"QUIET THE BOTH OF YOU!" Boreas yelled before grabbing our heads and knocking them against each other.

"Ow, what was that for!" I yelled with Natura agreeing "Yeah what the hell Boreas?" She asked making the greeed glare at us.

"You two have been acting like children ever since you have found out about the new ooo" Boreas yelled making us sweat drop.

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do about it?" I asked making Boreas look up "For now you two will be grounded" he said shocking us "WHAT?!"

"Hey were not kids what do we have to do what you say!" Natura yelled but Boreas hit us on out heads "And yet your acting like children" he said before transforming into his monster.

He had sharp red visor like eyes with a grey mouth covered by a walrus hat with the teeth in front of his face, he had white for with bits of black clothing and sharp bear claws but his legs were covered by black and grey .

"I'll be taking care of the new ooo" he said making us more angry "WHAT NO WAY!" We yelled but he just grabbed us on threw us in another room before locking the door.

"I'll let you out when I come back" he said as we heard walk off "Nunuso, make sure they don't leave" we heard.

"Don't worry I already have my friends watching them as we speak" he said making us shutter before turning around to see but nothing but darkness.

"Mors, I'm scared" Natura shakily said as we began holding on to each other "I'm scared too" I said as we were both scared of Nunuso's terrifying 'friends'.

* * *

**Forest**

**Kenji P.O.V.**

"Alright, were nearly there" Tamazaki said as we drove a road away, I was looking around until I noticed a nearby large forest.

"Oh so I guess its in the forest over there?" I asked and he nodded "Yeah, thought I'd say be careful" he said confusing us **"What the hell does that mean?"** He said as he stopped the bike in front of the forest.

"The forest is pretty large, most people get lost in here so I'll show you the way" he said clearly ignoring Ankhs question **"Asshole"**.

We entered the forest and wasn't surprised to see lots of monsters littering the place "The Boss's camp is in the middle of this forest but there's plenty of strong monsters you see" Tamazaki said and we nodded.

"So who is this boss anyway?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Lets just say you'll be surprised when you see him" he said and I nodded 'I can already guess who he his but hey might as well keep the surprise'I thought as we kept on walking.

"**Hey do you guys hear something?" **Ankh asked looking around "What do you mean?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"**Just thought I heard something moving around"** he said while continuing to look around "It's probably just a snake or something" Tamazaki said before suddenly several vines came out fo the darkness and tried to attack us.

"Get down!" Tamazaki yelled before all three of us ducked, Tamazaki took out a small black knife with a slot on it like medaljaribur and began cutting a few of the vines.

"**Kenji catch!"** Ankh yelled tossing me a few medals, I caught them while taking out my driver before placing it on my waist and slotting in the medals before taking the scanner out on scanning the medals "Henshin!"

**Taka!**

**Kamikiri!**

**Wani!**

Several medals surrounded me before before combining into one big medal before moving to my chest wrapping me with a black energy becoming the ooo armor.

My chest armor had a picture of a mantis on it with green armor which summoned two twin swords and my legs turned orange with two crocodiles on the legs and a picture of the crocodile on the chest.

Some of the vines trying to wrap around me but I cut em up with my twin swords but kicking some other vines which created a energy crocodile that bit the vines cutting them up.

"What the!?" I said seeing the vines re grow itself before trying to get me again, I kicked the vines a couple of times with my crocodile legs.

I looked over to see Ankh shooting fire to burn the vines and Tamazaki cutting the vines up with his knife before putting a cell medal in the knife sending a energy wave destroying a bunch of vines.

"The vines should have a many body some where" Tamazaki yelled cutting more of the vines "I can handle these guys, you two look for the main body" he yelled and we nodded "Gotcha! I'll come back later" I said giving a thumbs up before running off with Ankh following.

When we made deeper into the forest we were shocked at what we saw **"What the hell?!" **"It's a vine monster…" I said looking at the monster which was mostly vines with two bright yellow eyes.

The monster roared before sending its vines at us, I jumped over it and kicked it a couple of times allowing the energy crocodiles to bite them into shreds but surprisingly the monster tied up my legs.

"Uuuhhh Ankh…A little hel-agh!?" I yelled before the monster began tossing me around like a rag doll.

"**Ugh, you owe me for this" **Ankh yelled flying towards the monsters face before throwing a ball of fire in the monsters face making it stop throwing me around.

"Alright nows my chance" I said before I grabbed my Ooo scanner and scanned my ooo driver.

**Scanning Charge!**

Several rings appeared in front of me towards the monster but my legs started glowing before forming into a large crocodile head.

I took out my two swords before spinning my whole body like drill as I began moving closer to the monster before I stopped in front of the monster and kicking my legs to the monster making the crocodile head bite the monster cutting it half.

When I landed on the ground I sighed before grabbing my driver and turning it horizontal reverting me back to normal "Phew" I sighed before stretching my legs a bit **"You okay?"** Ankh asked and I nodded "Yeah, just feel a bit weird at the legs" I said stretching them a bit.

"SUBARASHII!" We both jumped when we heard a familiar man's voice, we slowly turned around to see Tamazaki with two other people a older man wearing a suit and a apron with short black hairs and the other person was a attractive woman with long brown hair and wearing her own suit who was holding a tabloid these were clearly Kousei Kougami and Erika Satonaka.

"**Kougami, I should've known"** Ankh growled before flicking his wrist at the man making him smile "It's great to see you again Ankh" he yelled before turning to me.

'So it was Kougami…' I thought as he walked up to me and placed his hands in my shoulders "And you must be ooo, am I correct?" He asked and I nodded.

"Uh, yeah the name Kenji, Kenji Fujima" I answered making him smile crazily that honestly freaked me out "Well than….HAPPY BIRHTDAY KENJI-KUN" he yelled before spinning me around and walking with me into the forest.

"**You were planning this weren't you?"** Ankh asked and Tamazaki nodded "Yeah, that monsters has been giving us trouble for awhile and Kougami thought it'd be good as a test if Kenji killed it" he said with Ankh groaning **"That bastard Kougami has always been so manipulative".**

After a bit of walking we made it to large camp with tents and scientists all around and some of the tents had containers of cell medals inside them with the scientists experimenting with them.

Kougami brought the five of us into a larger tent that looked like a tent version of Kougami's office from the show.

Kougami sat down on his chair with Erika sitting on the chair and me and Tamazaki sat down in front of the desk opposing Kougami.

"Now than let's get down to business Fujima-kun…I know your from another world" he said surprising me and Ankh.

"What…how?!" I asked shocked "Simple, we detected a sudden appearance of a energy signature that came from your core medals and I already know what world your native to from Tamazaki here" he said surprising me as I turned to Tamazaki.

"You came from a world where the stuff from ooo was a show? Well so did I" He said surprise me "So than you died as well?" I asked and he nodded "Yup".

"Yes now you two might be wondering how my company has gotten to this world" he said before motioning to Erika who held up her tabloid.

"You see we were doing a experiment on traveling to other worlds when there was a accident and a group of us was sucked into this world" she explained and I nodded.

"We were surprised that there were new Greeeds we were doing our best to fight them but unfortunately they were stronger than we thought and even damaged Tamazaki's birth driver" he said surprising me.

"You're Birth?" I asked and he nodded "What you think you're the only one who became a kamen rider" He smirked and I nodded.

"So I would like to hire you and Ankh to collect the Core Medals through out this world" he said which annoyed Ankh **"Why would w-"** he said but I stopped him "I got this".

"So may I ask some of the benefits we would get for this?" I asked with raised eyebrow making Kōgami smile before taking out a box.

"Well you will have access to some of our services like our weapons and vehicles, not only that but we will supply you with a home and 40% of all Cell Medals will be given to you and Ankh" he said making me smirk.

"Not bad but I say 45% of the Cell Medals" I said surprising him "Oh and why should I agree to that?" He asked and I motioned to Ankh.

"Ankh here can detect when a core medal is near by in fact there is still one in the town" I said making Kōgami smile "That is a fair point alright than" he said before opening up the boys to reveal a cake "Happy Birthday to our partner ship, Kenji-Kun!" He yelled reaching my hand for a hand shake and I took it.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Axl town**

**Kenji P.O.V.**

It had been a few hours since my meeting with and shortly after he sent me and Tamazaki out to find the missing core medal, he had Ankh stay with him for a talk.

"So you saw who had the medal" Tamazaki asked and I nodded "Yeah, it was this girl she had short black hair and yellow eyes and…. She was kind of cute…" I said blushing a bit.

"Oh my, do you have a bit of a crush?" He asked elbowing me a bit "W-W-W-what I have n-no idea what you're talking about" I said with my face going completely red.

"So anyway how did you meet Kougami?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "Oh well, I was doing a quest in the forest and some of his men saw me transform into Birth so he decided to hire me".

"Oh yeah, sorry about your driver" I said and he just smiled "It's fine Kougami said it should be repaired in a few months" he explained and I nodded.

"Oh alright" I said and Tamazaki turned forward "So anyway, I think we should split up to find this girl" he said and I smiled "Good Idea" I said before we split up to find the girl but I noticed a smirk on his face as we split up.

After a couple of minutes of walking and looking around I eventually found my self in a market with a lot of stalls with food and items for sale like potions, weapons or armor.

"Ooh, a lot of these look good" I said looking around before shaking my head "No! I have to focus and look for the girl" I said before continuing my walk.

"Come and eat up young lady" I heard as I turned around to see the girl I was looking for and she was looking at a food stall.

She looked incredibly hungry, I saw her taking out a purse and looking inside before getting teary eyes 'Guess she doesn't have any money' I thought before walking up to her.

"Um excuse me…" I asked reaching my hand to the girl who jumped "EEP!" She yelled turning around and began acting flustered.

"Oh uh sorry for scaring you, I just wanted to ta-" I said before she turned around and ran away "Hey Wait!" I yelled running after her.

She was honestly pretty fast but I was just barely able to keep up with her until she eventually bumped into some one.

"Ite" She said rubbing her forehead before looking up to see a group of guys looking down at her with one of them having stain on their shirt.

"Oi, you made me spill my drink all over my shirt!" He said angrily looking down at her "I think your gonna have to pay us back" he said but I quickly ran in front of her.

"Woah, woah, woah, Wait it was my fault" I said making him glare at me "What are you, her boyfriend or something?" He said making me and I can guess her as well "Ummm, sure" I said making him sigh "Fine" he said before walking off.

I turned around and knelt to the girl "Hey you okay?" I ask offering a hand "Y-Yeah" she said before taking my hand as I helped her up.

"Can we talk now" I asked but she still seemed uncertain, she was about to say something but suddenly her stomach started growling making her blush and I laughed.

"I'll buy you something to eat" I said making her smile "Really!" She said and I nodded "Sure no problem" I said making her smile even more before she grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the market.

We sat down on a bench and I bought us a couple of meat buns and kebabs which she ate really quickly "Wow, you really like that" I said and she nodded "Yeah, I ran out of money today so I didn't have enough to buy food" she said and I nodded.

After she ate the last of her food she than turned to me "So…what did you want to talk about?" She asked and I smiled "Well it's about that necklace you have" I said as she held it up.

"Oh this? It's a good luck charm my grandparents say they found me with this when I was a Baby" she explained confusing me "What do you mean?"

"Oh well I'm from a tribe to the east, my grand parents found me near a river and adopted me when I was just a baby and took care of me ever since but unfortunately money isn't doing so well so I came here so I can do work to send money home" she explained and I nodded.

"So why were you asking?" She asked and I smiled before taking out my medal book and opened up to reveal the other core medals much to her surprise.

"There are more of these coins?" She said looking at her coin "Yeah…listen these medals are dangerous not only can they amplify someone's greed but there are these monster made out of these things that are trying to find them to complete them selves and if they do than something really bad will happen" I explained making her eyes.

"Wow" she said with widen eyes before looking up to my eyes making me blush "So why does it not effect me or you?" She asked making me sigh "Well I guess it's because we don't have any greed" I said making her nod.

"Could I ask you one more question…do you know who ooo's is?" She asked surprising me "How do you know that name" I asked surprised.

"Well this may sound silly but...ever since I was a little girl I would have this dream of two Armored warriors fighting a army of monsters together one male and one female and when I have the dream the name ooo pops up" she explained getting me more and more interested.

"So what happens" I asked making her look down "The female warrior would suddenly get surrounded by purple medals as words I don't understand are heard before transforming him into some sort of beast and he roared before rushing towards the male warrior and that would be usually when I wake up…" she said before looking back at me "So do you know the name".

"Yeah…it's the name I use when I transform with these medals using this" I said showing the ooo driver surprising her "That's the belt from my dreams" she said before looking up at me "Who are you?".

"K-Kenji, Kenji Fujima" I said making her smile "Alright Kenji, c-could I join your party?" She asked surprising me.

"Eh, why are you asking me?" I asked making her smile "I just feel like if I do join your party than I can find my real parents" she explained making me nod.

"I'll think about it So how about we do a quest?" I asked confusing her "A quest?" She asked "Yeah, I mean you need the money and I can decide wether to have you join my party or not" I explained making her nod "Oh that a good idea" she said before standing up.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked standing up "Oh it's Shara" She said smiling before we both walked to the guild.

* * *

**Plains **

**Boreas P.O.V.**

I was walking through the plains out side of this simple town looking around to find a strong host for my Yummy.

'**None of these monsters are nearly strong enough'** I thought looking around until I heard a growling behind me **"hm? What was that"** I said before turning around.

What I saw was a large black tiger with sharp teeth walking towards before dashing towards me trying to slash me so I moved out of the way **"Hmm finally a decent monster"** I said before entering a fighting position.

The tiger roared before running towards me, I readied my claws and caught him before throwing him towards a tree but the tiger caught itself and began running back towards me.

I raised my claws before stabbing them into the ground freezing the ground including the monsters feet stopping it from moving.

I slowly walked towards the monster before taking out a cell medal making a slot appear on the monsters forehead, I placed the medal in making the monster roar out in pain.

The monster began getting wrapped around in bandages before quickly changing form. It's new form was a humanoid polar bear with ice crystals coming out of its body.

It roared out loud and broke through the ice **"I command you, search for ooo and defeat him for me"** I told the Yummy and it nodded before walking away **'Now let's see how strong you are ooo'** I thought watching the Yummy walking off in search of ooo.

* * *

**Fields**

**Kenji P.O.V.**

"So what's the quest you got for us?" Shara asked as we left the town towards the fields, I had my Medajaribur while Shara was a magic user so she didn't need weapon "It's just a frog hunting quest, nothings too hard" I said looking at the paper.

"Blegh, I hate those quest I'm always trying not to get swallowed" she said looking sick "Don't worry I got another friend coming to help us" I explained but she looked worried.

"S-S-Someone else is coming" She shakily said "Yeah is there a problem?" I asked looking at her as she sighed.

"No it's just I'm always really shy when it comes to meeting new people, because of it I don't really have any friends" she sighed but I just smiled "Well hey, we're friends right" I said surprising her.

"Really, But we've just met we're still strangers" She said and I smiled "Of course, I mean after all a stranger is just a friend you haven't met yet" I said making her look down.

"So friends" I said lifting a hand up "…friends" she said smiling before taking my hand for a hand shake.

**Grrrrr**

We suddenly heard a growling and a few shambling medals. We both turned around to see a large polar bear monster with ice poking out of its body walking towards us.

"W-What is that?" Shara asked hiding behind me a bit "It's a yummy, one of the monster created from grey versions of the medals" I said while taking out my ooo driver and placed it on my waist.

"**ROOOOAAARRRR!"** The Yummy roared shooting a ray of ice at us "Oh crap?!" I yelled closing my eyes bracing for impact but… **"BARRIER!"**

I looked over to see Shara using her magic to create a small barrier to protect us "I can't hold this up for long, you have to transform" she said and I nodded taking out the medals.

I placed the three medals into my driver, they were the Taka, Tora and Batta medals, I moved my driver diagonally. I gripped the gold scanner before scanning the three medals.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA, TA-TO-BA!**

**Play Regret nothing Tighten up**

Several medals began surrounding me before they combined into one big medal and attached to my chest becoming my ooo armor.

I extended my Tora claws before activating my Batta legs and jumped in the air towards the monster before slashing it in the chest making it bleed a few cell medals.

"Wow, you are ooo" I heard Shara say but I didn't have time to respond since I had to dodge some slashes from the monster.

I kicked the monster a few times before slashing the monster again with my claws I than kicked the monster in the face.

I than tried stabbing the monster in the chest but it grabbed my arm and began freezing it "Aah!" I yelled trying to break free.

"**FLAME!"** I heard before a stream of fire hit the monsters face knocking it back a bit. I turned my head to where the flame came from and I saw Shara with her hand out before she ran up to me.

"Kenji, are you okay?" She asked and I shook my head "I'm fine" I said but it wasn't true since my arm was still frozen "Your not okay hear" she said before placing her hands on my arm **"Heat"**.

The ice on my arm started to melt away until I was free "There better" she asked with a smile but I couldn't help but blush cause her hand was still in my hand "U-Um Yeah but" I said confusing her "What's wring" she said before looking down and blushed before letting go of my hand.

"S-Sorry" She said and I shook my head "No it's fine thanks" I said before standing up before taking out my sword.

The monster roared and was about to run towards us but than it got shot in the face with something "What the?" I asked before looking over to where it came from.

What saw was Tamazaki riding the Ridevendor towards us with the Birth Buster in his hands "You okay?" He asked and I nodded "Yeah, thanks for the save Tamazaki!".

Tamazaki noticed Shara who was hiding behind me "Who's this?" He asked getting off the bike "Oh this is Shara, she was the one with the meda" I said as he walked up and offered a handshake but she hid more behind me.

"Sorry, she's a bit shy" I said and he nodded "Oh alright, no prob" he aid before we heard the monster began roaring. We all turned around to see the monster growing more and more until it became a large bear monster.

"Oh crap, it's going crazy" Tamazaki yelled "W-What do we do" Shara asked as I looked over at the bike "Guys, I have an idea but Tamazaki I need you to distract the monster and Shara come with me" I said and they nodded,

Tamazaki began shooting at the monster with his gun as me and Shara got on the bike "Is this thing safe?" She asked and I nodded "Yeah just hold on tight" I said as I placed a medal in the bike and pressed the blue button making a blue can fall out.

"Shara listen, when I say to do it I need you to pull this part of this can" I said and she nodded "Alright hold on" I said as she wrapped her arms around my waist making me blush.

I began moving around on the bike scaring Shara making her hold on tighter, I moved closer to the bear and slashed it with my sword making it bleed a few medals.

Tamazaki than placed the cell chamber on the front of the gun before putting it all lot of cell medals.

**Cell Burst!**

"ORYA!" He yelled before shooting a large energy blast at the monster knocking him and the monsters back a few feet.

"Shara, now!" I yelled and she nodded before she opened the Can revealing a small robotic octopus which flew over the monster as more and more came out of the bike forming a platform.

I raved the bike a few times before driving up the platform and when I made it over the monster I gripped my scanner before scanning my medals and jumping off the bike surprising Shara.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Several colored rings appeared below me before I began falling through them charging my body with energy "SEIYA!" I yelled before I landed on the making a it explode forcing a lot of cell medals to fall out of it.

**End song.**

"Hah, Hah we did!" I yelled pumping my hands in the air as the take cans landed Shara on the ground "T-That was amazing" she said before falling down unconscious.

"Guess that was a bit too much excitement" Tamazaki Joker before helping me up "Thanks" I said before moving my belt horizontally returning me to normal.

The Tako droids began flying around picking up all of the dropped cell medals before flying back to the camp.

"We should probably follow them" he said and I nodded "Yeah, should we bring Shara?" I asked Tamazaki nodded "Yeah she was pretty helpful, I bet Kougami would like to meet her" he said and I smiled before we both go on the bike with Shara resting on my back as we both began driving back to camp.

* * *

**The scene froze before revealing all of the medals Kenji and Shara have.**

**Kenji: Taka, Tora, Kamakiri, Batta, Unagi, Zou, Burakawani combo, Kangaroo, Yadokari and Shocker.**

**Shara: Shark**

**And there all done so what did you guys think of the two new OC's for this story and yes they will both be becoming riders for the story but anyway on to the reviews.**

**Wargreymonz: Tamazaki will become Birth but not yet**

**Yogap34172: I'm planning on each world in this story having continuity for example Shiro and Daichi's earth is the same earth as Shotaro and Erika just in the future.**

**Overlord Zi-o: Thanks**

**Anyway hope you guys are looking forward to my new story Legend of Kuuga just have to a new Ben 10 chapter before I do it but for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.G.A.M.E.**


	4. Tour, YunYun and the strongest combo

**Hey guys and gals it's time for Konooo Suba chapter 4 and in this chapter we'll be having Best Girl Yunyun and the first full combo so hope you guys look forward to that.**

**But without further ado Let's count the medals 1, 2 and 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Sonic Drive**

* * *

**Camp**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Mmmh Hmm?" Shara said slowly opening her eyes and moving back up to see that she was in some kind of medical bay "Where am I?" She muttered looking around.

The room was like something she has never seen before being technologically advanced more than the norm for her world.

"Eep!" She jumped when she heard the door opening and looked over to see Kenji coming through "Oh good you're up" he smiled walking inside.

"Kenji…what happened" Shara asked as Kenji sat down on the bed "Well we were attacked by a Yummy one of the monster made out of those medals, we were able to beat it but you passed out" he explained and Shara nodded.

"Okay, so where are we?" She asked looking around "We're in a special camp that specifically is trying to stop the greeeds, their the one's who made my sword" he explained and she nodded.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked looking scared as Kenji just smiled "Don't worry I won't do anything to you" he smiled making her calm down "My boss just wanted to meet you" he said making Shara start to shake "W-W-What?" She mumbled before the door slammed open.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! SHARA-CHAN!" Kougami yelled slamming the door open with a huge smile on his face and a box in his hands making Shara jump and hide behind Kenji.

"Hmm? What is the matter?" He asked moving up closer making Shara hide behind Kenji more "S-Sorry, she's a bit shy" Kenji explained and he nodded.

"Oh of course, my apologies Shara-Chan" he said sitting down as Shara moved back but still held on to the back of Kenji's shirt.

"Now than you might be wondering why I wanted to meet with you" he asked as Shara timidly nodded.

"Well you see Kenji already explained to you about the greeeds and I heard about how you helped Kenji and Tamazaki-kun with the Yummy" He said and she nodded.

"After I heard of you're skills in Magic I would like to offer you a job" he said surprising her "I can see in your eyes that you are interested" he smiled crazily making us sweat drop.

"You see we are having some difficulty in researching the cell and core medals of this world because they are surrounded with some kind of magic so I wanted to hire you because of what we learned you're tribe is a researcher of ancient kinds of magic"

This surprised Kenji as he turned to his friend "Is that true?" He asked and she timidly nodded "Y-Yeah, I know a couple of things that might be helpful".

"SUBARASHII!" Kougami yelled standing up straight making us jump and Sahara try to hide behind me but Kougami grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Than from now on you'll be working for us as our magic researcher!" He yelled before beginning to drag her "Let me show you around!".

"K-K-Kenji" She said before Kougami slammed the door but Kenji could just sweat drop "Hehe, I do feel bad for her" He muttered before standing up and leaving "Guess, I'll catch up to them".

He left the door but saw they were already gone "Damn he moves quick" he said before hearing footsteps before turning over to see Tamazaki "Oh hey".

"Oh hey Kenji, is the girl up yet?" Tamazaki asked walking up to Kenji "Yeah she was and Kougami offered her a job offer, but he didn't really listen to her and already hired and now she's being dragged around the place" Kenji explained making Tamazaki sweatdrop "Yeah that sounds like Kougami".

"By the way I was wondering, where's Ankh?" Kenji asked as Tamazaki turned around "Follow me" he said walking off with Kenji following behind.

They walked through several hall ways they made it to a lab where they were building some kind of artificial human body "Apparently the foundation figured out how to make robot bodies" he said and Kenji nodded "Huh neat".

"Yeah, Kougami was making one of these for Ankh" Tamazaki explained and Kenji nodded "So where is he anywa-" before Kenji said But was caught off when he got punched in the face by Ankh **"There you are you jerk!".**

"Ankh! What the heck" Kenji yelled getting back up **"You ditched me! Leaving me alone with the bastard Kougami!"** He yelled "Well Sorry me and Tamazaki had a job to do, besides I needed a break from you" Kenji said angering him **"WHAT THE HELL'S THAT MEANT TO MEAN!".**

"Oh ho! Lively as ever, Ankh-kun" they heard before turning around to see Kougami smiling and Shara looking freaked out.

"W-W-What is that!" She asked pointing to Ankh **"What's that meant to mean, huh?"** He asked scaring her before she hid behind Kenji.

"Sorry Shara, this is my uh Familiar Ankh" Kenji explained annoying Ankh **"Will you stop calling me a Familiar!"** He yelled but Kenji shooed him away.

"O-Oh Okay" Shara nodded timidly before Tamazaki walked up to her "Hey good to see you're okay" he smiled making her confused before her eyes widen.

"Oh you're the guy who helped me and Kenji fight that monster with the strange weapon" she said making him sweat drop "Y-Yeah".

Shara bowed with a smile "Thank you, we probably wouldn't have made out alive with out your help" she said making him smirk "Oh my, well maybe you could pay me back somew-" he said but than Kenji slapped his head "Ow! Fine".

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late, Ankh we should head back" Kenji said and Ankh nodded and they were about to leave but "WAIT! KENJI-KUN!".

"Huh?" Kenji asked turning around "You see we are quite full at the moment so I was wondering if you would allow Tamazaki-kun and Shara-Chan to stay at your home" he said shocking everyone.

"Eh! Boss why" Tamazaki yelled shocked "Well simple, you three will be working together to stop the yummies so you must stay close and by living with each other your team work and bond will strengthen!".

"Well that does sound better than sleeping in the farms but….sleeping in the same house with two boys is just…" she said but Kenji looked at her "Actually there are four other people there, one guy and three girls" he said making everyone go quiet.

"…..I'm in" Tamazaki said giving a thumbs up making Kenji sweat drop "Of course" he said before turning to Shara.

"Well I guess that isn't so bad, so yeah I think I'll be fine with that….as long as it's with you" she said whispering the last part.

Tamazaki heard this and looked between the two His widen '…..ooooooooohhrhhhh'.

* * *

**Mansion **

**Kenji P.O.V.**

"This is your home" Tamazaki yelled as we walked up to the large house "Yeah, We've only being living there for like two days now".

"Do you really think the other people living here would be okay with us?" Shara asked making me sweatdrop "Honestly, probably note but Kougami gave me something which should convince them".

"**Heh, that bastard is annoying but he's useful sometimes"** Ankh scoffed as we walked into the mansion.

"Huh, now that I think about it I think I heard that this place was once haunted from a lady from the magic shop" Tamazaki said looking around "Maybe the ghost will try and get us" he said scaring Shara who grabbed on to me.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I'll ask Kazuma if he knows anything about it" I said making Tamazaki raider a eyebrow "Where have I heard that name before".

When we made it to the door to the living room before we entered I turned to the others "aHey guys you mind if you stay here, I'll just go and tell them first" I said and they nodded before I opened the door with me and Ankh walking inside.

"I'm back" I said walking inside but I stopped and sweat dropped at what I saw.

"Kazuma! You better buy me more wine!" Aqua yelled while shaking Kazuma's head "No! You shitty Goddess!" He yelled pushing her back.

I looked over to Darkness and Megumin who were just watching the scene going on "**What the hell is going on?" **Ankh asked.

"Kazuma accidentally finished off Aqua's wine and now she's trying to get it back" Megumin explained and I nodded.

"So how was your meeting you two?" Darkness asked as me and Ankh sighed "**Let's just say we got a job with a rich bastard".**

"Oh right, hey guys by the way" I said cutting Kazuma and Aqua's fight "What! I'm a bit busy here!" Kazuma yelled.

"Well we'll be having some more people living here" I said scratching my head making freeze "Wait…what?".

"Well because of the job, I had gotten some new party members but the boss forced me to let them stay with us" I said making them frown at me.

"Why would you do that without even talking with us" Megumin yelled standing up "Look the boss is really convincing okay".

"Can we at least meet these people first?" Darkness as I nodded "Sure, guys you can come in" I said as Tamazaki and Shara walked inside.

"H-Hello, I'm Shara nice to meet you" she bowed nervously "I-I hope you'll let us s-stay here" she said while shaking making us sweat drop.

"Y-Yeah, anyway I'm Tamazaki Goro nice to meet'cha" he waved but I noticed Kazuma just stared at him before his eyes widened.

"Senpai!" Kazuma yelled surprising Tamazaki "Wait…Kazuma is that you?" He said surprised.

"You two know each other?" I asked as they nodded "Yeah, we were in the same school and he was my Kouhai before he stopped going to school".

"Well Tamazaki might be useful if Kazuma knows him but Shara…what do you think Megumin?" Darkness asked and jumped when they saw a black shadow under her faces "Never".

"What?" I asked as she looked up angry "AS I AM FROM THE CRIMSON DEMON CLAN, I WILL NEVER ALLOW SOMEONE FROM THE AZURE DRAGON CLAN JOIN MY PARTY" She yelled making surprising us before running to Shara and began shaking the scared and confused girl.

"Azure Dragon Clan?" Me, Kazuma and Tamazaki asked confused "I think I've heard of them, it's a clan to the east that were researchers of ancient magic, they had a deep rivalry with Megumin clan, the Crimson Demons".

"Oh well, Megumin if it helps Shara isn't technically a Azure Dragon" I said confusing the girl "What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah I was only adopted by my grandparents into the clan, I'm not a true Azure Dragon" Shara said getting out of Megumin's grip.

"Well still, even if she isn't one I don't want any Azure Dragon's living in the same house as me" she said turning her head.

"Uh hey Kenji, maybe you should give them the thing the boss gave you" Tamazaki said confusing Kazuma's party "What thing?".

"Oh yeah" I said taking out a piece of paper and handed it to Kazuma "The boss told me to give this to you, as a than you gift for letting them stay here" I said as he and the rest of his party looked st the piece of paper and there eyes widened.

"5 MITHRIL COINS!" They all yelled shocked even Shara was shocked "Is that a lot?" I asked confused "T-T-That's about 5000000 Eris" Aqua said shocking us "What the hell!" "How did boss get this much!".

"**Should've known the bastard would do something like this"** Ankh scoffed as Tamazaki turned to me "Wait didn't he say he would send more stuff?" He said making everyone go silent

Megumin turned to Shara who jumped before giving her thumbs up "You can stay for however long you want" she said making Shara smile.

"Well I guess that's it, you guys are staying here" Kazuma said making me smile "Come on! Let's show you your rooms" Aqua said dragging the two away with Darkness and Megumin following.

"Oh yeah by the way Tamazaki I was wondering something, what did you bring with you?" Kazuma asked making him smirk "Birth driver and buster" he smirked shocking Kazuma.

"Oh come on! There are two kamen riders now!" He yelled making me and Tamazaki look at each other "Well Mines broken so the boss is fixing it but what's wrong?" Tamazaki asked as Kazuma sighed.

"I was just wondering what might this be like if I picked something cool instead of the shitty goddess" Kazuma sighed confusing Tamazaki "A goddess?" "Aqua's a goddess but she's not exactly useful" I explained an he nodded "Oh alright".

"Well Kazuma how about this, when we find the Poseidon driver you can have it" I said confusing Kazuma "Huh?".

"You had that driver" Tamazaki asked and I nodded "Yeah, I bought the CSM set so I had the Poseidon driver as well and Shara already has one of the medals needed" I explained and he nodded.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded "Yeah, I promise" I said shaking his hand with him nodding "Well, If you excuse me I need an nap" I said walking but to my room for some sleep.

* * *

**Forest **

**Yun Yun P.O.V.**

"**Blade of wind!"** I yelled as some air rushed towards a group of monsters and cut them in half "I finally defeated them" I sighed falling down to my knees.

"Maybe I should've asked Megumin and her party to help me after all" I sighed while looking at my wand.

My names Yunyun and I am a Crimson Demon, I have black hair tied up into two twin tails and crimson colored eyes, I was wearing a black shirt and a pink skirts along with brown boots going up to my knees with my magenta socks.

"This would be easier for me if I just had someone to help me, but I doubt I can get people to make a party with me, I'm just a screw up" I sighed and looking up "And here I am talking to my self".

"Guess I'll head back to town" I sighed getting back up but as I did I noticed something shinning in the bushes "What's that?".

I looked inside and I found two shinning medals with pictures of some kind of animal on them, one was green with the picture of some kind of beetle with two big horns and the other was yellow medal and had the picture of some kind of spotted tiger.

"Wow, how pretty" I said picking up the two medals "I'll show Megumin and the others when. I get back and maybe I can use them for a new challenge" I smiled proudly walking off.

"**What is your desire?"** I heard as I turned and jumped falling down when I saw some kind of monster walking towards me with a grey coin in it's hand.

The monster had glowing yellow, a centipede scarf that went up his head which had spiky hair, his arms were covered with honeycomb that was covered in bee's and his legs were wrapped in some kind of .

"W-What are you" I asked scared **"Don't be afraid, my friends won't bite I am Nunuso but you can call me Nuso and I am here to grant your desire".**

"My desire?" I asked and he nodded **"Yes, Now what is it you desire?"** Nuso asked as I looked down thinking it over "I want people to actually like me, so I can be popular and have many friends" I said as he smiled.

"**Of course"** he said taking out a middle and placing it near my forehead before I felt myself lose all my strength **"It will make you tired at first so you might not remember this"** he said before I blacked out with the last thing I heard was **"I'll bring you back"**.

* * *

**Axl Town**

**Three days later**

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Thanks for helping me Shara" Kenji said as he and Shara walked back to the Mansion with shopping of food, drinks and some potions.

"No problem, after all I owe you so much" Shara smiled walking next to him.

It had been a Three days since Kenji, Tamazaki and Shara formed a party together, they had done a few quests together but right now was their day off.

"Hey um Kenji I was wondering something, what's your world like" Shara asked surprising Kenji "You know?" He asked and she nodded "Yeah, Kougami told me while dragging me around".

"Well my world is much more advanced than this world, being able to do stuff like going to space, communicating from far distances in fact my family was one of the biggest technological developers".

"Your family?" Shara asked and Kenji nodded "Yeah, my father's the president of the company, he wanted me to work for it but I never wanted to for my own reasons cause I wanted to follow my own dreams." He said scratching his cheek.

"Do you have any other family?" Shara asked and Kenji nodded "Yeah, I have two sisters, my older sister Lyra's 21 years old, she's popular singer in my country and a load of people would go to her concerts while my young sister Yui who's 10 years old so she's still going to school out of all of my family she's the one I'm closest with".

"And what about your mother?" She asked making Kenji look down "my mom died of a sickness shortly after Yui was born" He said making Shara frown.

"Kenji, I'm sorry" Shara said but Kenji shook his head "No it's fine, it was years ago" he smiled before looking over "looks like we're almost there".

When they made it back they were surprised to see a girl they didn't know passing back and forth in front of the mansions entrance.

"Um, excuse me who are you?" Shara asked surprising the girl "O-Oh um sorry I was just about to come inside to meet some one" the girl said before opening her eyes "Wait um, who are you two? Are your friends of Kazuma and Megumin?".

"Oh I'm Shara" she said as Kenji smiled "And I'm Kenji Fujima, were staying in Kazuma's mansion for now" he said as the girl nodded before coffing "Ahem, My name is YunYun, I am a Crimson Demon and the fated rival of Megumin." she said seriously with a blush which we just applauded.

"S-Sorry, that was the greeting of the crimson demons" she said scratching her cheek "No it's fine, to was cool" Kenji said and Shara nodded "Yeah, my clan has something similar".

YunYun smiled before noticing Shara's necklace "Oh? you have one of those as stones as well?" She said surprising the two "Eh?! You have a core medal!" Kenji yelled and YunYun nodded.

"Y-Yeah, I found them in a forest one day, I don't remember much after I passed out" she explained and worrying the two.

"You passed out?" Shara asked and YunYun nodded "Yeah, I'm not sure what happened I was in the forest and shortly after I found the medals everything went black and I woke up near the town" she explained and they nodded.

"Well we might as well head inside" Kenji said but they than heard running foot steps and chanting as they turned around to see many people running towards the mansion with grey insects on their bodies chanting YunYun's name "YUNYUN! YUNYUN! YUNYUN!".

"What's going on?" YunYun asked scared "Those insects, their somehow controlling them we have together inside!" Kenji yelled before the three ran inside the mansion and locked the gates.

"What the hell's going on out there!" Tamazaki yelled with Aqua and Darkness nodded "Yeah, we suddenly heard the chanting of YunYun's name!" Aqua yelled.

"Where's Kazuma and Megumin?" Kenji asked looking around "They had something to do with explosions, I don't know" Tamazaki said.

"Crap, and Ankh's back is with Kougami getting his body" Kenji cursed looking out the window to see the controlled people ramming down the gate.

"What the heck's going on!" Aqua yelled scared "A yummy's controlling them, I guess a Greeed made them from YunYun's desire".

"What's a greeeds? Yummy's? You mean from the story of the Multi King" YunYun asked and Kenji nodded "Yeah, their real and awake….may have been mine fault though" Kenji sweat dropped before getting up.

"Now that I think about I did see some kind of monster before I passed out" YunYun said and Tamazaki nodded "Yeah that makes sense, you most likely passed out after the Greeed made the Yummy, I'm surprised he didn't hurt you in anyway".

"So what do we do than" Aqua asked and Shara nodded "Yeah, the door won't hold out much longer".

"We'll have to escape and hide to think of a plan but we would need a distraction" Kenji said trying to think of something but "I'll do it!".

They all looked over to see Darkness with a serious look on her face "Uh, what?" Kenji asked as Darkness smiled "I shall distract the controlled people while you guys flee".

"Uh, Darkness are you sure?" Kenji asked and Darkness nodded "Of Course, the job of a crusader is to protect their party no matter what" she said but they could all tell she was hiding something with the way she was breathing.

"Well alright if you want t-" Kenji said But than she ran out of the door "Uh, I guess we'll leave" Tamazaki said and the others nodded before they left the building.

"I will not let you take YunYun with out passing me" Darkness yelled infront of the crowd "She's trying to take our YunYun" "Let's get her!" They yelled before surrounding Darkness and attacking her "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She yelled happily getting beaten up like she always wanted.

* * *

**Forest **

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Our heroes were running through the forest far away enough from the mansion that no one would find them.

"Okay I think we're in the clear" Kenji said as they sat down "This is so scary" YunYun said and Shara nodded "Yeah, I never thought we would have to deal with something like this".

"Don't worry, I won't let you guys get hurt, I promise" Kenji said making them smile.

"**Oh how sweet"** All five of them jumped and turned around, they were surprised to see a greeed in the forest.

"So you're one of the greeeds" Tamazaki said taking out his birth buster as Kenji took out his belt and medals.

"**Yup call me Mors, the arthropod greeed"** he smirked as Aqua recognized him "You're the guy that made the yummy out of me!" Aqua yelled making Mors smirk **"Hah! Didn't expect you to remember that".**

"Why are you here" Kenji asked entering a fighting position **"Oh you know, to do this!"** He yelled before four grey insects flew towards them biting Kenji, Tamazaki, Shara and Aqua.

"Oh no" YunYun said as the four fell down **"Good work, Nuso"** Mors said as Nuso walked from the shadow **"I'm only doing this so we can kill ooo".**

"No I won't let you!" YunYun said aiming her wand but than "YUNYUN!" Kenji, Tamazaki and Aqua yelled jumping on her "Ah!".

"**Looks like your little hero moment is over"** Mors said and was about to stab Kenji with his tail but "AERO!" A gust of wind pushed the tail back **"What!"**.

The wind came from Shara who pointed her staff at the two "I won't let you hurt Kenji or anyone else" she said surprised the three.

"Shara…you're ok?" YunYun asked and Shara nodded "Yeah, I don't know why but it didn't effect me".

"**I don't know how you resisted my friends power but I can't let you live"** Nuso said about to send his insect but than two hands entered there backs and pulled out two core medals a purple and yellow ones "I don't think so".

They turned around were surprised to see Ankh in his human form, he had blonde hair combed down the left and red eyes, he was wearing a black jacket underneath a white shirt and red trousers along with black shoes and his hands was in it's greeed form "I should've know something would happen".

"Ankh, is that you" Shara asked as Ankh turned to the two "You two use transform Kenji into ooo, it should dispel the Yummys effects" he said and they nodded picking Kenji up before putting the belt over his waist and putting in the medal before using the scanner to scan the medals.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Three medals appeared and combined into one big medal before moving to Kenji's chest changing him into ooo Tatoba combo.

"Wow!" YunYun said as Kenji stumbled a bit before looking around "Uh, what happened" he said before noticing the greeeds and Ankh.

"Ankh! You're in human form and two greeeds!" He yelled as the two scoffed.

"**My friends deal with ooo!"** Nuso yelled as the insects on Aqua and Tamazaki jumped off them and grew into two Cockroach yummy's.

"Kenji! You take care of the Yummy's, you two we'll fight these two" Ankh said and they nodded before Kenji went into a fighting position and running towards the Yummys as Ankh ran towards the greeeds with YunYun and Sahara readying their staffs.

**(Play TaToBa theme)**

Kenji pulled the claws from his arms and slashed the two Yummys back before kicking them, they roared and flew into the air before shooting poison at Kenji.

Kenji's legs began glowing green before he jumped high into the air and slashed the two Yummy's back into the ground.

Meanwhile Ankh punched Nuso back before shooting a fire ball at Mors, Mors was about to stab him with his tail but Shara froze it with a spell before YunYun Fire a fire ball at it destroying it leaving a mass of cell medals.

"**You bitch!"** Mors yelled re growing his tail before striking towards the two but Ankh caught it and threw it back.

Meanwhile Kenji dodged a punch from one of the Cockroach greeeds before kicking it back and slashing it making it spill out cell medals.

He than jumped up dodging a punch from the other Yummy before kicking it back next to the other Yummy.

"Guess it's time to finish them" he said taking out the scanner before scanning the three medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Energy charged into his legs before he jumped up making three colored rings appear and he kicked through them all before he impacted towards the Yummy's making them explode leaving a pile of medals.

"Heh, they were weaker than expected" he said before running towards the others.

Mors and Nuso saw this and scoffed **"Guess this is it for us"** Mors scoffed as Nuso smirked **"Hope you have fun with my other friends"** he said before they turned into a mass of cell medals and flew off.

"What did he mean by that?" Kenji asked before they heard rumbling they looked over to see a large army of Cockroach Yummy's at least 150 "Are they all made by people infected" YunYun said shocked.

"Do we have to fight them all" Shara asked as Ankh scoffed "This would be easier if we could use Gatakiriba" he said giving Kenji a Idea.

"That's it!" He said before turning to YunYun "YunYun, you said you had some core medals right?" He asked and she nodded "Y-Yes" she said taking out the Cheetah and Kuwagata medals.

"Alright!" Kenji yelled taking the medals from her "We can do this!" He yelled happily.

"Are you sure? Don't forget what happens when you use a full combo" Ankh said and Kenji smiled "It's fine, I'll just have Shara and Aqua heal me" he said scaring YunYun and Shara.

"Fine do what you want" Ankh said handing Kenji the Kamakiri medal as he swapped the Taka and Tora medals with the Kuwagata and Kamakiri medals before grabbing the scanner and scanning them.

**(Change to Gotta Keep it real)**

**KUWAGATA!**

**KAMAKIRI!**

**BATTA!**

**GA~TA-GATA-GATA-KIRI, BA GATAKIRIBA!**

The three green medals surrounded Kenji's body before combining into one large medal and moving to the chest replacing the TaToBa symbol changing the arms to Kamakiri arms and the end to the Gatakiriba head which can shoot a electricity.

Kenji crosses his arms, his visor changing from green to orange before "RRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenji yelled out loud shaking the earth before stopping and slamming his fist.

"I'll beat these bastard easy!" He yelled his voice overlapping with another voice that Ankh recognized 'That voice…'

Kenji ran towards the large army much to the shock of Shara and YunYun "What's he doing?" YunYun asked as Shara turned to Ankh "Can he really beat them in that form?" Shara asked as Ankh smirked.

"Don't worry, that's Gatakiriba the Strongest Combo" He said confusing the two "Why is it called the strongest combo?" Shara asked curious.

And as if to answer Kenji rushed towards the army and began splitting into many clones from two to four to ten to fifty to hundreds.

"He turned into a army!" YunYun yelled shocked as the Kenji army began fighting the Yummy army.

Some of the clones slashed the Yummy's in half while other kicked them back and others shocked them killing them.

One of the Yummys began bitting on Kenji's head and another on his but he shocked them before slashing them in half.

Another Kenji jumped up high into a group of Yummy's and they all tried dog piling him but he shocked them all killing them.

Another Kenji jumped into the air and kicked through a group of Yummys killing them before slashing the one's around them.

The Yummys regrouped and formed into one large cockroach which roared but this didn't scare the Kenji army.

They all began jumping into the air and with a energy charge kicked shot towards the Cockroaches mouth.

They began slashing the inside of the Yummys mouth which was completely filled with cell medal before an Idea came to their heads.

They all gripped their scanners before scanning the medals.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Energy charge into each and every one of their horns before they reformed into one shot a extremely powerful blast of electricity making the Cockroach blow up into a large mass of cell medals.

Kenji landed on the ground huffing and panting from the power of a full combo before pulling the belt horizontally returning himself to normal.

**(End song)**

"Kenji!" Shara yelled running to him as he fell down "Are you okay?" She asked as he smiled "Yeah, it's just hard to pull my self together" he said before passing out.

Ankh looked up and saw a group of Taka and Tako candroids flying towards them to collect the cell medals.

Ankh payed this no mind as he looked over at Shara who was holding on to Kenji and YunYun who was healing him.

'I know I heard Uva's voice in there' he thought before shaking his head 'I'll figure it out later' he said before walking back to the mansion.

"Come on, it's better if we bring him into the Mansion than staying here" he said and the other two nodded helping Kenji up before walking back to the mansion completely forgetting about Aqua and Tamazaki who were still unconscious.

* * *

**The scene froze as it revealed all of Kenji and Shara's medals.**

**Kenji: Taka, Tora, Cheetah, Gatakiriba combo, Unagi, Zou, Burakawani combo, Shocker, Kangaroo and Yadokari.**

**Shara: Same, Hachi, Bikaso.**

**And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, I thought it was fun finally got the first full combo and next chapter we'll be doing something special with Shara.**

**But for now onto the reviews.**

**Dracus6: Never saw it**

**Phoenix Emperor: And you're worry is justified **

**Yogap34712: Sorry I decided to go with Ryukendo instead of Ginga**

**DCDGOJIRA: Nope decided to cancel it also I might make the orb idea into a one shot.**

**Anyway thanks for reading the chapter, don't forget to review but for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	5. Mission, Castle and new rider

**Hey guys and gals welcome to the newest chapter of Konooo Suba, this chapter we'll be introducing a completely original rider and not only that but also be exploring the castle of the multi king.**

**Also I have a new poll up for my first story of the new year (won't be the next story, I already know what that is).**

**Anyway with everything done and said let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.**

**Opening: Sonic Drive**

* * *

**Mansion**

**Third person P.O.V.**

In Kazuma's parties mansion, we see Shara tending to a unconscious Kenji who had passed out after using the strongest combo.

"Kenji…" Shara said, cleaning off some sweat from his fore head "I can't believe those small medal could do something this bad to you…".

"How is he" Shara heard, before turning around to see Tamazaki walking into the room "He's a bit better, he just needs some rest now".

"He shouldn't have used the full combo so recklessly like that" Tamazaki said, gripping his hand in anger "If only I could just transform again".

"D-Don't be like that… it was the only thing he could do besides he seeming much better now" Shara said, and as if to answer Kenji hummed his mouth forming a smile.

"Yeah, it just I feel so useless" Tamazaki said ,sitting down next to the girl but Shara smiled "You're not use less!" Shara said surprising Tamazaki.

"The quests we've went on you were always the one leading and making the plans, if you weren't here we would've been in a lot more trouble… your more useful that I am" she whispered, with Tamazaki heard the last part.

"What was that?" Tamazaki asked, with a teasing smirk on his face "U-Um n-nothing anyway, I-I wonder what he's dreaming about" Shara wondered, with a blush on her face looking at the smiling boy.

And in Kenji's dream…

"Yay! I'm a pirate!" Kenji yelled, while wearing a costume similar to a certain straw hat pirate while on a boat.

"Ready to go on a adventure, second man Ankh!" Kenji said, looking at Ankh in costume similar to a pirate hunter.

"Actually you should probably wake up soon, the others are starting to get worrier and the greeeds-" He said, before being interrupted by a smoke bomb.

"Wait look! It's ninja Kenji!" Kenji said, as a another him appeared in clothes similar to a certain ninja boy.

"Hi pirate Kenji, ready to go on a adventure?" Ninja Kenji said, making Pirate Kenji smile "YEAH!".

Back in the real world Kenji's mouth formed into a smile "Yeah…" he muttered quietly with the others not noticing

"I'm sure it's something weird" Tamazaki sighed, getting up "Anyway, we should head to the kitchen breakfasts ready" he said and Shara nodded getting up and following the boy to the kitchen.

When they made their way to the kitchen, they saw the other setting up the table for break fast while Ankh sat next to the window while eating ice pops.

"Oh morning, anything different" Darkness asked, with a raised eyebrow and Shara nodded "Yeah he's doing much better, he just needs some rest".

"I wish I could've been their, my explosion magic could've destroyed those monster easily" Megumin said, with a prideful smirk on her face "To be honest here Meg, your probably right".

Megumin rose a eyebrow at the weird nickname she got "Meg?" She asked, as Tamazaki looked at her "I don't know, just thought of it what do you think?" Tamazaki asked, as Megumin looked at him weirdly "Please don't call me that again".

"Anyway, what are you guys going to do now Senpai?" Kazuma asked, as Tamazaki sat back "Not sure, boss hasn't given any missions yet".

As if to answer a mechanical bird came flying through the wind with some kind of device on it's back. It landed on the table and dropped the device.

"What the heck is that thing!" Aqua asked, as the bird changed into can form "Oh there are other of these can things?" Shara asked, and Tamazaki nodded.

"Yeah it's called a candroid, basically a droid that can different jobs based off the animal" Tamazaki said picking up the device and activating it.

**"HELLO! ANKH, TAMAZAKI, SHARA AND KENJI-KUN!" **yelled a image of Kougami that suddenly popped from the device surprising the natives of this world.

"Is that Kougami?!" Kazuma asked, surprised and Tamazaki nodded "Yeah, it's just a pre recorded message".

**"If I am right than the other party you are currently living with are with you or nearby than bring them, You'll need as much help as you can get for this mission"** he said surprising the group.

"How does he know about us?" Megumin asked, as Kazuma sighed "Let's just say, from what I know fo him he's the kind of guy that gets what ever he wants".

**"Now for the mission I have had a thought about the greeeds and where they have come from and then I Idea came to me, what if there was a ooo driver like Kenji's in the place these greeeds were born"**

"WHAT DID HE SAY!" Ankh yelled, jumping off the window and running up to slam his hands on the table "I never even thought of that".

"Uh…can someone explain what's going on" Aqua said, looking as confused as everyone else "He's saying there might be a second ooo driver in the place the greeeds were created".

This got everyone silent, taking in all of the information until "I CALL DIBS!" Kazuma yelled standing up.

"What! Why do you get it!" Aqua yelled, standing up as well "Because I'm the only guy in this place that isn't a rider and Kenji promised I get the next driver".

"He said you can have his Poseidon Driver" Tamazaki said, as Kazuma turned towards his Senpai "Yeah, well this comes first!".

"M-Maybe we should all vote who gets it…" Shara said quietly, feeling left out of everything especially since nobody heard her.

"What's going on?" They heard, as they all turned around to see Kenji walking inside tired "Kenji!" Shara said, standing up and running up to the rider.

"You're okay?" She asked, with Kenji nodding "Yeah, let me tell ya I had some weird dreams" he said, scratching his cheek before looking at the others "So what's going on?".

"Well Mr. Kougami said there might be a second Ooo driver" Sahara explained as Kenji looked at her "Like in your dreams?" He asked and Shara nodded.

"What dreams?" The others asked, as Kenji and Shara looked them with Shara's face looking a bit red "W-Well since I was a little girl I kept on having these dreams of two OOO's fighting together, a boy and a girl".

"Which means if her dreams was true than one of us could be the new ooo" Darkness noted, referring to herself, Megumin, Aqua and Shara.

"Oh come on!" Kazuma yelled, stomping his foot on the ground "Well at least I can still get Poseidon".

"I don't really care about this stuff, all I need is explosion magic" Megumin said, while eating some food and Shara nodded "Y-Yeah I don't think I'd be pretty useful if I used it…".

"Well than Darkness, looks like it's either you or me that's getting the device" Aqua said, a prideful smirk on her face "Well than we'll have to go and see who finds it first".

Ankh looked at the two and scoffed looking away "Not like it'll work with you two anyway" he said, as the two looked at the greeed.

"What's that meant to mean?!" They both yelled at the same time, sounding offended by his statement.

"The driver would have only worked if the person who undid the seal of the driver had none to little greed in them and considering we haven't seen any word of a new Ooo besides the girl's dream than I guess they found another way out like I did" Ankh explained.

"Yeah but I'm a goddess! Like I'll have any greeed in me!" Aqua yelled, as Ankh glared at the goddess "Did Kenji's work for you?" He asked, making the girl gulp "N-No… fine".

"Well we might as well go, so we can see if the greeed have any weakness or heck find any new medals like the orange medals" Kenji said and the others nodded before getting ready to leave.

"So where is this castle anyway?" Megumin asked, as Tamazaki checked his phone "Looks like it's near the golem plains".

This made Megumin and Kazuma's eyes widen as they looked at each other and gulped "Oh no…".

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Golem Plains**

**Kenji P.O.V.**

We had set out with some carriages to the Golem Plains, me, Ankh and Shara were on one carriage while the others were on the other carriage.

Ankh was laying on the top of the carriage while I looked out the window. Both carriages had ride vendors on them so I guess that could be useful.

I found the place strange, there wasn't a single golem in the place, in fact it was just a large field with a load of stone mountains sprouting out.

I looked over and smiled as I watched Shara happily eating some snacks like cream puffs and donuts 'wow that girl has a huge sweet tooth'.

"So Shara, what do you think we'll see when we get there Shara?" I asked, making the girl jump "Huh, oh I don't know but I'm just hoping I'll find something that's explaining my dreams".

"Yeah, heck maybe your parents lived in the castle" I said, making her smile sadly "Yeah…".

"Hey…you okay?" I asked, with a raised eyebrow as she looked at me "Y-Yeah, I'm fine" she said faking a smile.

"Shara, you can tell me what wrong…" I said, making her look up at me before looking back down "It's just I feel pretty useless in this party".

"What do you mean?" I asked, making her look up at me "I mean I'm only a intermediate mage, I'm no where as good as Megumin with magic even if she only uses one spell, I'm not good at fighting or strong like Darkness, I'm not good at planning like Kazuma and Tamazaki are, I don't have any special armor or powers like you or Ankh and Aqua is way more out going that I can ever be, I just feel like I'm useless to this party".

"Shara Liste-" "WE'RE HERE!"

The two looked outside to see a large worn out castle with several pieces looking like they were blown up or fallen off.

"Woah, what happened to this place?" I asked as we got off the carriage to meet up with the others "Incredible, this even larger than the capitals castle" Darkness said amazed as Ankh looked up "Not surprised, that old man was the greediest bastard ever".

"I don't get it, why didn't anyone know about this place sooner if it's just out in the open like this" Megumin said, making Tamazaki shrugged "Not sure, we just found it using the candroids, speaking of which".

Tamazaki than walked up to the Ridevendor in the carriage and took out three cell medals before inserting them inside and pressed one of the buttons allowing to drop three green cans.

"We'll be splitting while here, Aqua your with me and we'll look through the second floor, Kazuma, Megumin and Darkness you'll explore the first floor and Kenji, Shara and Ankh you'll explore the labs" he explained, and we nodded.

He than handed me and Kazuma one of the cans "Use these in case you find anything or you get in trouble".

We nodded and made our way through the castle to find anything of importance not noticing a pair of yellow eyes watching us from the castle.

* * *

**First floor**

**Kazuma P.O.V.**

"This place is creepy" I said, crossing my arms as I looked around the place "Y-Yeah, h-hopefully nothing will come out" Megumin said, sounding as scared as when we first got the mansion.

"Hopefully no monster or ghosts will come out and do unspeakable things to us" Darkness smiled, while rubbing her cheeks making us sweatdrop at how she was speaking.

"By the way I was wondering something, ever since we heard about the location of this castle you've been strange, why is that?" Darkness asked, making us begin to sweat.

"S-Should we tell her?" Megumin whispered to me, as I looked at her "N-No of course not! We don't know if we were the ones who did it or not".

"What are you two whispering about?" Darkness said, looking at us with a glare making us gulp in fear.

"Well we might have been the ones who released the greeeds" Megumin said, as I looked at her "MEGUMIN!" "WHAT?!".

Darkness was surprised at this and had extremely widen eyes and her mouth gaping "How in the world did you two released those monsters!".

"Darkness, whats the one thing Megumin does every day" I said, Darkness's eyes widen in realization before turning to Megumin.

"I couldn't help it alright! The castle was empty and I couldn't blow up the demon knights so I just had to, b-but the explosion was easily 100 points!".

"Shut up, explosion freak! You're the one who caused this whole mess" Kazuma yelled, hitting Megumin on the head.

"I just need to sit down" Darkness said, sitting down on the old wooden floor when suddenly they heard something fall down "Huh?".

"What's up, Darkness?" Kazuma asked, as Darkness turned "I thought I heard something and I smelt something like lime" she said, before grey tendril burst from the shadows and wrapped around Darkness.

"Eep! What kind of creature is this! What sorts of depravity will do to me!" she said before the tendril pulled her into the shadows "Aaahhh!".

"Darkness!" Kazuma and Megumin yelled, before more tendrils came out and grabbed them "What is this stuff!" Kazuma yelled, before noticing something in the shadows two bright yellow eyes.

"What the…" he said, before they were dragged into the shadows "AAAAHHHH!".

* * *

**Meanwhile in the second floor**

**Tamazaki P.O.V.**

"God! Why are we hear! I just wanted to do a quest and now I don't get to even get the belt! I'm a goddess I should be getting it!" Aqua complained, as I continued walking in front 'Damn it! If it she wasn't so cute I'd have ditched her by now!'.

We were looking through the book shelves of a alchemist room. It seemed to have a lot of flasks with different cell medals and core medals.

"Look if your having such a problem than bring it up wit- Huh?" I said, pulling out a dusty old book which looked like a diary.

"What's that?" Aqua asked, looking over my shoulder as I showed her "Looks like a journal of some kind" I said, opening the book to see what looked like a recipe inside.

"Let's see Water 35 liters, Carbon 20 Kilograms, Ammonia 4 liters, Lime 1.5 Kilograms, Phosphorous 800 grams, Salt 250 grams, Saltpeter 100 grams, Sulfur 80 grams, Fluorine 7.5 grams, Iron 5 grams, Silicon 3 grams and theres traces of other elements, what is all this stuff?" I wondered, as Aqua looked at the book.

"Looks like the recipe to make a human" Aqua noted, as I looked at her "Really?" I asked, and she nodded "Yeah, but it's missing all kinds of materials and amounts".

"Looks like there's more…" I muttered, as I read the notes "_Our experiments had failed, all we had gotten was a silver liquid that did not move even an inch and we had lost all hope onto giving our king the power he deserved when suddenly we met a monster that spoke like a man with a doll on his shoulder, he called himself Kiyoto Maki and he was a creator known as a Greeed"_ I read out, and when I did my eyes widened.

"Maki? Who was that…" Aqua wondered, as I gulped "Kiyoto Maki… the Kyoryu Greeed" I said, making Aqua turn her head.

"Kyoryu? You mean dinosaurs but I'm pretty sure there aren't any of those in this world" Aqua said, before her eyes widened "So that means he's from earth" She yelled and I nodded.

"Yeah, at the end of the show Maki was pulled into a portal so I guess the movie sequel wasn't canon since he was brought here".

"I guess he survived the portal cause of the purple's medals nature" I said, scratching my head "Should we tell the cake guy?" Aqua asked, and I nodded "Yeah, let's head back to the others".

As we were leaving I heard Aqua scream and quickly turned around to see no one there "What the?".

"Aqua, where are you!" I yelled, before I heard a sound making me look up to see tied up in a silver liquid creature with yellows.

"What the fuck!" I yelled, before the creature shot it's tendrils at me tying me up before dragging us away.

* * *

**Lab**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Kenji, Shara and Ankh were looking through the labs to try and find the seal but there was a awkward silence between Kenji and Shara.

"So Shara…" Kenji asked, as she turned to the boy "Yeah, what's up?" she asked, as he looked at her "About earlier" he said, which made Shara frown before looking down "Yeah…".

"Shara Listen your not useless" Kenji said, looking at the girl "You've helped us out so many times, I would've been a smashed popsicle if it wasn't for you and who knows what might have happened to YunYun if you didn't save her".

Shara heard all this and looked up at Kenji "You have great magical skills that has helped out when we needed them".

"You're not useless to this party, you just haven't found your place in it yet, you just gotta give it time" Kenji said, making Shara smile "Thanks Kenji".

"Oi! Love birds I found something" Ankh yelled, making the two blush before they walked over to the greeed.

When they found him they were surprised to see a door behind the bookcase "Woah! What's in here" Kenji asked, as Ankh looked inside "Don't know, I haven't checked inside".

"Well what are we waiting for" Shara said, as all three of them walked into the room.

They were surprised to see what looked like a temple with a well in front of a tomb with several hole out of it's body and on the tomb was what looked the ooo driver. Above the tomb was five curtains each one in the colour of the greeeds.

"What is this place" Shara asked, looking around "Not sure, there wasn't anything like this in my world"Ankh said, before looking down the well "Especially that".

"Is this the tomb" Shara asked, and Kenji nodded "Yeah, this is the Multi King" he said, surprising Shara.

"Eh! How can a person turn into a tomb" Shara asked, as Ankh scoffed "The king must have tried to scan all of the medals at the same time so he can grow even stronger and this was the result" He said, before ripping off the ooo driver.

"Now this is a good haul" Ankh smirked, looking at the belt before turning to the others "We should head back now, who knows what else is in this place" he said, and the others nodded about to leave but.

**"Why leave so soon?"** A voice said that only Ankh and Shara heard as they spun around.

"Who's there?" Shara asked, as Ankh raised his hand turning it into it's greeed form "Show yourself!".

"Uh, did you guys here something?" Kenji asked, a confused expression on his face "Kenji you didn't hear the voice?" Shara asked, surprised.

"Who are you!" Ankh yelled, as the well behind the tomb began shining **"Who I am is none of you concern for now but you may call me Gaia, I am what gives your 'core medals' power".**

"Gaia?" Shara muttered, as the voice continued on **"I am here to give you something to keep safe"** Gaia said, as a small light began shinning which drew Shara closer.

Shara looked down to see a small light shinning reach down to grab the device but than "SHARA!" Kenji yelled grabbing the girl before she could fall into the well "Huh?".

"W-What happened" Shara asked, as Kenji pulled her out "You just dove into the well" He said, as Shara looked down "I don't know what happened, I just felt like something was pulling me into the well".

"I'll got get you some water, so just rest" he said, before walking off.

When Kenji left Ankh turned to Shara "What did you find?" He asked, as Shara opened her hand to reveal a green usb memory with a M that looked like it was made out of a brain.

"What is this thing?" Shara asked, looking at the device as Ankh looked at it "A Gaia Memory? What's it doing here?".

"What's a Gaia Memory?" Shara asked, as Ankh looked at the girl "Basically a device that turns people into a monster based off the memory, I don't know much just that I had read they were from a nearby city but their main suppliers were stopped so they were slowly losing the monster in the city. Best I could say is that this one can let you see control people memories".

"Why would Gaia give us this?" Shara asked, as Ankh stood up "Don't know or care, just ,make sure not to tell the others about this thing until we find out more, we don't want Kougami making more of them" he said, and Shara nodded.

Meanwhile Kenji was walking around the castle looking for some where he could get some water.

"This place is so destroyed, I can't even find anything water or stuff" He said, looking around before realizing something "Wait… where are the others?".

Suddenly he heard something as he sound around to see a grey liquid springing towards him as he moved out of the way.

He looked over to see the silver liquid slowly standing up forming into a silver copy of Kenji with bright yellow eyes "What the?".

The copy Kenji crossed it's arms before roaring out loud as it stretched it's arm towards Kenji who dodged out of the way.

Kenji pulled out the Ooo driver and placed it on his waist before slotting in the medals and slid the driver to a angle before scanning them with the O scanner causing many medals to spin around his body transforming him into Ooo.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

**(Play regret nothing)**

He entered into a fighting position ready to fight the copy as it turned it's head before forming into a silver copy of Ooo with yellow eyes.

"Looks like some kind of… Liquidyummy" Ooo said, before the copy leaped towards Kenji drawing out it's claws trying to slash ooo.

Ooo was pushed back before drawing out his own claws and the two began clashing their claws together.

The copy ducked down and slashed ooo's legs but he jumped over it before kicking him in the head.

The foot passed through the copy's head before gripping his leg and spinning him around and throwing him away.

"Damn it, guess I gotta change it up" he said, pulling two more core medals before taking out the Tora and Batta medals and changing them with the new medals before scanning them with the O scanner.

**TAKA!**

**KAMAKIRI!**

**CHEETAH!**

The medals spun around Kenji's body before changing into the Kamakiri arms and the cheetah legs.

He pulled out the Kamakiri blades before using the Cheetah legs speed to rush towards his copy.

He slashed the copy with his swords before turning around and slashing again. After multiple times of this the copy's body was cut up.

He than took out the Medajaribur and slotted in the three medals into the sword before pulling the dropping the medals and took out the O scanner to scan the cell medals.

**TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!**

The sword charged with energy before he swung the sword sending a energy slash towards the monster.

**(End song)**

The monster absorbed the slash reforming back to normal and even taller. It stretched it's arms towards Kenji and wrapped it's around him.

"Hey get off me!" He yelled, as it pulled his driver horizontally returning Kenji to normal "What the?!".

The copy began dragging Kenji away as he struggled "Damn it" he said, before pulling out the green can and opened it transforming into the Batta bot "Get Ankh and Shara!" he said, and the bot nodded hopping off.

After a bit of dragging he was thrown into a cell under neath the castle with Ooo driver taken off him "Ow…" Kenji said, shaking his head before looking over to see Tamazaki and the others with Aqua crying in the corner and Darkness trying to breakdown the cage.

"Kenji you okay?" Tamazaki asked, helping Kenji up "Yeah, what the heck was that thing?" he asked, sitting up.

"We don't know, we were just taken by that thing" Megumin sighed, before looking over at Darkness who was trying to open the cage.

"I found this log of one of the alchemists apparently it's a proto Yummy that was used as a security system" Tamazaki said, showing him the book "Must have been keeping this place for centuries".

"Alright but how are we meant to get out" Kazuma asked, as Kenji got up "Don't worry, I sent the Batta candroid to get Ankh and Shara" he said, before they heard the Proto yummy walking to them.

It grabbed the cages bars and began devolving the cages much to the others shock. It than began walking towards the group as they stood up "I-Is it gonna kill us!?" Aqua screamed, scarred "I don't know, but stay back!".

"Oh no you don't" Ankh said, shooting a fire ball at the Proto Yummy's head. The yummy turned around to see Ankh and Shara who was holding the Batta bot.

"I don't know what you are but you aren't hurting them" Ankh said, as Kenji laughed "So you do care!" "SHUT UP!".

The yummy turned it's head turning into a copy of Ankh and ran towards him as he began shooting fire balls at the monster.

The copy slapped away the fire balls before jumping in the air and was about to punch Ankh but "**FREEZE!"** Shara yelled freezing the monster.

The frozen monster shook a bit before breaking free and slapping the two back in opposite directions as Ankh dropped the stone Ooo driver.

The monster walked up to Ankh and stabbed it's tendrils into it absorbing his cell medals from his body.

"Ankh!" Shara yelled, about to help the greeed before noticing the O driver on the ground 'I can't fight it by myself so…' she thought before picking up the belt.

"Shara! What are you doing" Kenji yelled, getting up as she lifted it up "I have to do this" she said, as Kenji ran towards her but it was too late as she placed the belt on her waist making the stone break off revealing a red ooo driver as the belt wrapped around her waist revealing a medal holder and silver ooo scanner.

"It worked!?" Aqua yelled, in shock as everyone was shocked at the belt actually activating for her.

"That's it!" Ankh yelled shooting his arm off of the body before grabbing the medal case and flying towards Shara.

"Use your Shark medals with these" he said, taking out the Bee and Scorpian medals and handing them to her "You can use it to trans form into Ooo's".

"Really…" she said, looking at her shark medal "I can have the same power as Kenji…" she muttered removing the medal from it's locket "I'll do it!".

The Proto Yummy roared and ran towards Shara as she placed the medals into the driver and spun it side ways before gripping the O scanner and scanning the medals.

**SAME!**

**HACHI!**

**SASORI!**

**SA-CHI-RI! SACHIRI! SA-CHI-RI**

Several medals surrounded Shara's body before they combined into one large medal and moving to Shara's making a armor surround her body turning her into Ooo's.

The head was shark themed with red eyes and a water jet at the back of it's head, the arms was bee themed with a hive shield and a stinger sword and the legs were scorpion themed with purple scorpions on her shins going down to it's tail on her feet.

"No way…" Kenji said, shocked "She actually transformed" Tamazaki said, even more shocked "That looks so cool!" Megumin said, with stars in her eyes "Why couldn't I have that!" Aqua yelled, rubbing her head "Not bad" Kazuma said, with a smirk looking at her figure "I wonder how strong it is" Darkness said, with a smile while day dreaming.

"It actually worked" Shara said, looking at her armor before the monster roared and came running towards Shara at fast speeds aiming a punch at her "E-Eh, w-Wait!" She said raising her shield arm blocking the punch before a jet came from her head which cause her to push the monster to the wall.

"D-Did I just… do that?" She asked, looking at her body before smiling "I think this will work out... somejow!" she yelled, running towards the monster as it reformed.

**(Play RISE from shield hero)**

She use the jets to push her self towards the monster before stabbing it with her stinger sword before the sword charged with electricity shocking the monster.

The monster roared and punched the new rider back. The monster got back up and began sending multiple punches towards Shara but blocked them all with her shield.

She heard the sound of a scorpion as her scorpion legs began shinning. She than jumped back before spinning her leg kicking the monster into the wall before stabbing it with a stinger that shout of her arm.

As the fight was going on Kazuma noticed Kenji's Ooo driver in the monster body "That's it!" He yelled raising his hand "**STEAL**!" He yelled as the driver disappeared and reappeared in his hand.

"Kenji catch!" he yelled, tossing the boy the driver but the monster noticed this and stretched it's hands to catch the driver but "NO!".

Suddenly Darkness and Tamazaki grabbed the monster's arm allowing Kenji to catch the driver "Thanks guys" he said, placing the driver on his waist before pulling out the Core Medals and placing them into his driver before scanning them.

**TAKA!**

**TORA!**

**BATTA!**

**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**

Kenji quickly transformed into Ooo's before running to Shara as she jumped back "Kenji! Your back" she yelled, happy making him nod "Yup, nice look by the way" he said, making the girl blush "Thanks".

Before they could continue the monster roared out loud as they looked at the monster "Ready to finish this thing?" he asked, and she nodded "Yeah, let's do it together!" she said as they both grabbed the scanner before scanning the medals again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

Energy charged through out all of their body before they both jumped at the same time as six medals of their colours appeared and they than kicked through each one before hitting the monster leaving a large hole in it's chest.

"Aqua! Now!" Kazuma yelled, and the Goddess nodded "Got it! Feel the wrath of a Goddess!" she yelled running towards the monster her fist glowing with energy **"GOD BLOW!"** she than uppercutted the monster through the roof's of the castle into the sky.

**(End song).**

"Is dead?" Megumin asked, as everyone looked up "No he's just in the air it can crash down at any moment" Ankh said, getting his body back "Than we gotta go!" Tamazaki yelled, as they all ran out of the castle.

They quickly got out of the castle and began running back to the carriages as fast as they could but than they heard a loud roar "Huh?".

They all looked up to see the Proto Yummy falling towards them growing bigger and bigger "It's alive!" "And it's growing!".

"Do we have to fight that thing" Shara asked, as she readied her stinger "Yeah, I think so" Kenji said pulling out his claws but than Megumin walked past them "I got this" she said, raising her wand.

"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson. The time of awakening cometh" She began chanting as several red rings surrounded the monster.

"Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary, appear now as an intangible distortion! Dance, Dance, Dance! I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force: a destructive force without equal! Return all creation to cinders, and come from the abyss!" Her wand began shinning brightly as she raised it up high "EXPLOSION!".

The rings began shinning more and more before: **BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

A large explosion engulfed the monster completely eradicating it much to the shock of the riders, Tamazaki and Ankh.

"What in the heck was that!?" Kenji yelled "T-This is the power of Crimson demons" Shara said, as they both looked over at Megumin who was collapsed on the ground "Huh?".

"Let me guess she used to much of her magic?" Ankh asked, and Kazuma nodded "Yeah, she can't handle using all the magic so she can only use it once a day" he said picking up the girl "Well anyway let's head back" he said, and the others nodded as they walked off back to the carriages.

A bit far away in the smoke a small droplet of silver goo fell to the ground before crawling away.

* * *

**The scene froze as all of Kenji and Shara's medals were shown.**

**Kenji: Taka, Tora, Cheetah, Gatakiriba combo, Unagi, Zou, Burakawani combo, Shocker, Kangaroo and Yadokari.**

**Shara: Same, Hachi, Sasori.**

**And done so what did you guys think of the new chapter, I liked it and thought it was fun though sorry about taking so long, I've been really busy.**

**Anyway the whole thing about Shara finding the memory and Gaia will be for later on in Movie War Core so just Wait.**

**Anyway on to the reviews.**

**Yogaratw607: I said this already but I'm splitting the heisei and neo heisei into two different arcs**

**Kamen Rider Aegis: It was accident since I used a period**

**Legionnaire Blaze: Thanks for that**

**Phoenix Emperor: Thanks and not really I'll be doing something different with MegaXEyez chapter 3**

**DCDGOJIRA: She's Shiro's love interest in Armored of zero and she laughed at Alex's joke in the cameo and yeah wolverine sounds good for Vulcan.**

**Anyway that's all for now so don't forget to review, vote on my poll and for now.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


	6. Necklace, Lich's and Burawakani

**Hey guys and gals, welcome to the newest chapter of Konooo Suba and this chapter will mainly be focusing on the girl characters.**

**We'll also be having some more Kono Suba characters you guys would have liked to see so get ready for that.**

**But with all of that said, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's**

**Opening: Sonic Drive**

* * *

**Greeed house**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Uuggghhhh…" Mors said, as he laid on the couch. "This fucking headache is fucking killing me." He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Well that's what you get for letting your medals get stolen by OOO." Natura laughed, as Mors groaned while throwing a pillow at her.

"His body still needs to get used to losing his medals." Boreas sighed, sitting on a chair. "Either we get the medals back or find one of his and Nunuso's lost medals".

"Alright, that's a good plan." She said, standing up and stretching.

"Where are you going?" Nunuso asked, as she smirked.

"Well me and Boreas are the only ones that OOO and his friends haven't seen yet, so I thought I'd try and get to know them." She said, walking off.

"Hmph, that's not a bad idea" Boreas said, before getting up. "You two should continue to rest, I'll see if I can find any leads on your medals."

"Don't worry, me and my friends will watch him." Nunuso said, as several insects began surrounding him.

"Wait no! take me with you!" He screamed, as Boreas walked off.

* * *

**Mansion**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Are you sure you I can't come with you guys?" Shara asked, as Kenji, Ankh, Tamazaki and Kazuma got ready for a trip.

There was apparently a rumour of a core medal being sold a few towns over so Kougami told those four to go since there was only enough room for four and all of them would do well in the mission.

"We only have enough room for four and Kougami specifically asked for us." I shrugged, before she looked down.

"Yeah, I guess your right".

I smiled and patted her head. "It's alright, we'll be gone for like a few hours at most besides, you're the only I trust to protect this place while we're gone".

"Really, but I've only had this armour for a few days." She said, looking at her OOO Driver and Medals. "I don't even know how to use it properly yet…"

I smiled at that and took out my belt. "How about this, I'll teach you some of the things I know when I get back." I said, as she nodded.

"Okay, that sounds good".

"Oi! Kenji come on we gotta go!" I heard, turning around to see Tamazaki calling me.

"Oh right, we gotta go see ya." I said, walking off.

"Have a good trip you four." Darkness said, as Aqua pointed at Kazuma.

"Oi! Hiki-neet you better get us some nice snacks from the place, I always get you stuff when I'm out after all!" she said, pridefully as Megumin played with her little car pet thing…I don't really know what that things is honestly.

"Yeah, yeah." Kazuma said, walking past me as I looked over at Ankh who was eating some ice cream while sitting on his homemade hammock.

"You coming?" I asked, as he rolled his eyes.

"Of course." He said, jumping off the hammock before tossing Shara some Medals. "Catch."

"Huh! Eep!" She said, clumsily catching the medals. It was the Hachi, Sasori and Kangaroo Medals.

"I'll lend you those medals for now."

"Oh um thank you." She said, as he looked away before we walked out of the mansion towards the carriage waiting for us.

"I wonder how that guy gets the money for this stuff?" Kazuma said, as Tamazaki shrugged.

"Meh, when it comes to the boss he'll find anyway to make a profit."

"Oi, Kenji answer me this." Ankh asked, looking at me.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked, as he glared.

"Why didn't you just bring the others? We could've just gotten another carriage".

"Oh right good point, why didn't you just have Kougami order another carriage? I mean yeah I could use a break from Aqua but why?" Kazuma asked, as I sighed.

"Well it's pretty simple really, I wanted Shara to get more used to the others." I explained, as they looked at me.

"What are you talking about?".

"Well Shara's still new in town and isn't exactly comfortable with anyone except us…mostly" I said, as Kazuma and Tamazaki yelled at me.

"Oi! What's that meant to mean!" They yelled, making me sweat drop.

"Tamazaki the first time you talked to her you hit on her and Kazuma, Megumin's told me some of the things you've done."

"Alright, fair point" Kazuma sighed, as I looked up.

"Anyway, I asked Megumin and the others to show her around town a bit and maybe introduce her to your other friends."

"Oh I get it, so she can branch out and make more friends besides us." He said, and I nodded.

"Exactly."

"Well guess that a good idea, besides now we can get a new medal." He said, and I nodded. "By the way Ankh, this place is that far from her why couldn't you sense it?"

"I don't know, probably just can sense that far." He said, before looking at his bird hand. "I'm still not used to this power yet."

"Well guess we'll just need to find it the old' fashioned way then." I said, before I closed my eyes. "I'm going to take a nap wake me up when we get there." I said, before going to sleep.

**Shara's Room**

**Third person P.O.V.**

Shara laid on her bed while looking at her OOO Driver while thinking back to what Kenji had told her earlier.

_**"You're the only I trust to protect this place while we're gone."**_ Shara sat up, and looked at the device in her hand.

"…Can I really protect this place…I don't even know what a Kamen Rider is…" She sighed, waving her hands around. "Gah! I'm so confused!" She said, before knocking down something. "Huh?"

She looked down to see the Memory Gaia Memory on the ground "Oh right… that voice entrusted this thing with me." She said, picking it up,

"Ankh said this was something another Rider used… I wonder how it works." she said, getting a closer at the device before noticing a button. "Hmm…" She said, pressing the button.

_**MEMORY!**_

Shara gasped when she suddenly saw a vision flash through her eyes.

The vision was of a large amount of flames and in the flames were three black core medals floating around the flames.

"Why are there Core Medals floating like that?" She wondered, as she began hearing voices coming from the Medals.

_**"I am…the perfect…Rider…I will…return…I will…get my power back!...RIDERS!" **_The Medals spoke, as Shara could feel a dark energy coming from the medals but then.

"SHARA!"

"HUH!" she jumped, before turning around to see Aqua behind her. "Huh? Aqua what's wrong?"

"Me, Megumin and Darkness we're gonna head to the town for a bit, wanna come?" She asked, and Shara nodded.

"O-Oh sure." she nodded, as Aqua smiled "Alright, get ready we're leaving in a few minutes so hurry up." She said, leaving the room.

Shara shook her head before hiding the Memory in the cupboard next to her bed. "What was that…I'll figure it out later." She said, before beginning to change into a new outfit.

* * *

**Axl Town**

**Shara P.O.V.**

Me, Aqua, Darkness and Megumin we're walking through town, I just kinda stayed at the back as they talked with each other.

'I need to say something…' I thought, as I watched them talking to each other. "U-Uh um where are we going?" I asked, nervously.

Darkness looked back at me and blinked. "Oh right, were going to a magic shop we're our friend Wiz works." She explained, making me nod.

"I wouldn't exactly call her a friend…" Aqua grumbled, confusing me as the others sweat dropped

"Why not?"

"Well Wiz is a Lich so since Aqua's a priest she tends to want to purify her." Megumin explained, surprising me.

"She's a Lich?" Shara asked surprised.

"Don't worry, she's nice after we helped her with her job at the graveyard she opened up a magic item shop" Darkness explained, and I nodded "Oh…alright" I said, nervously.

We eventually made it to the shop and it didn't seem that strange, we were about to enter the building but then…

"YYYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUU FFFRRREEEEAAAAKKKKIIIINNNNGGGGG IIIIIIIDDDDDIIIIIIOOOTTT!" We heard a man's voice yell along with a girls scream so we quickly went inside.

When we came inside we see a man with slick back black hair with a black and white mask on his face yelling at a girl with king brown hair and brown eyes with one eyes being covered by her hair.

The guy wore a black suit with white gloves and the girl wore a purple dress with a purple cloak over it.

"What do you think you're doing! Do you know how expensive these magic crystals are?!" He yelled, holding up a small pink crystal.

"U-Um Vanir there's nothing wrong with their quality, they'll definitely sell!" The lady gulped, as Vanir growled.

"As if such expensive manatites would sell! This town is filled with rookie adventures! Who would have enough money to buy them?!"

"There could be some people that would buy these." She said, trying to think of someone. "A-A passing by great mage for example."

"WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF THAT HAPPENING?!" Vanir yelled, as Darkness walked up.

"Um is there something wrong?"

"Oh you people are here, well you see this fool stocked out stores with these expensive stones not thinking that nobody here would be able to buy them." He said, before rubbing his head. "She wasted all our money that Moi was going to use for his casino." He said, as we just sweat dropped.

"A-Are you okay?" I asked, helping the lady up as she looked upset.

"Thank you, um are you a new friend of Aqua and the others?" She asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm Shara, me and my party are staying in their mansion cause we have nowhere to stay." I explained, and she nodded.

"Oh okay, I'm Wiz the owner of this store".

"Geez your still a bad guest not even offering us any tea" Aqua said, making Wiz blink.

"Oh right, I'll make some right now".

"Aqua, don't be so rude." I said, but she just turned her head from me.

"I'm not that rude, I'm a Goddess after all."

"So what bring you four to Wiz and Moi's store, Hmm?" He asked, with a smile that honestly creeped me out a bit.

"We're just showing Shara around town since she's new." Megumin explained, as he walked up to me and offered a handshake.

"Well it's nice to meet you madam".

"O-Oh um hello." I said, taking his hand but then he started staring me for a few seconds. "Um… is there a problem?"

"Hmm, would you happen to-"

"Tea's here," we heard, looking over at Wiz holding a tray of tea with cups.

"Oh great." He said, letting go of my hand. "Then how about we take a short break and talk." He said, as Wiz and the others began setting up a table.

* * *

**Shop**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"So this is the place, Huh?" Tamazaki asked, as he, Kenji, Kazuma and Ankh stood outside of a small shop.

"Yeah, this is the place the medal was at, we'll just need to buy it and go."

"Great, looks like we just gotta buy it and will be gone." Kenji said, as Kazuma sighed.

"Hopefully we won't have to do anything too rough."

The four walked inside to see a small shop with a few small items like potions, elixirs, some magic stones, and other things.

"Huh, this place kinda looks like Wiz's shop." Kazuma said, looking around as Kenji walked up to the store's owner.

The store's owner had a bold head with glasses and wore a white shirt with brown trousers and wore an apron.

"Hey, I was wondering if you had any medals that looked like this?" Kenji asked, holding up the Taka Medal.

"Hmm, Ah yes I did find something like that." He said, making me smile.

"Great, how much is it!" Kenji asked, as he sighed.

"Sorry to say but it's not for sale." He said, surprising them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT FOR SALE!".

"Eek! I-I was going t-to give it to this g-girl I l-like!" He said, scared as Ankh transformed his hand into his bird hand.

"Woah! That's enough!" Tamazaki said, hiding the hand before the guy could see it before Kazuma walked up to him.

"Look we really need that medal, is there anything we can do to get it, or at least something we can replace it with".

The man thought about it before snapping his fingers. "Actually I remember there's a dungeon near here that has something that could do the trick." He said, as Kenji smiled.

"Really! What is it?" Kenji asked.

"Well it's a necklace that boosts fire magic, it lies deep within the haunted graveyard, buried in the grave of a long lost general, hidden within a booby trapped dungeon filled with skeletons, spiders, ghost and others horrific monsters!" All four of our heroes just stared blankly at the salesman. "I think she's gonna love it."

"Jesus Christ dude, can't you just like I dunno get her some flowers or something?" Tamazaki asked, as the man shook his head.

"Nope it's gotta be this necklace."

"Why?!" Kazuma asked, as the man smiled.

"Oh well I heard that the gem in the middle is like a really pretty shade of red."

"We aren't really doing this are we?" Ankh asked, as Kenji sighed.

"We got no choice, we need the medal."

"GODDAMN IT!" Ankh yelled, as they left to the dungeon not noticing Boreas watching from behind.

"This could be interesting, I might be able to find the others medals with him" he said, following them.

* * *

**Wiz's shop**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"So you found the actual Multi King's castle" Wiz gasped, surprised as they talked about the things they have done recently.

"Yeah, and I got to blow up a strong monster that captured all of us." Megumin said, pridefully as Darkness smiled.

"I wouldn't mind going there again with all of those strong guards…" Darkness said, trailing off.

"So did you find anything in the castle?" Vanir asked, as Aqua smirked.

"Of course, hey Shara show them." She said, makings her jump.

"Oh r-right."

She pulled out her OOO Driver from her pocket and showed it to them. The two demons looked surprised at the driver.

"Hmm, Moi's definitely never seen anything like this before…" He said, staring at the belt "If you don't mind could I just take a closer look."

He reached his hand to the driver but Shara just pulled the belt back to her "Um, I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Very well then!" Vanir said, before getting up. " Well then Wiz-san we should probably get back to work." He said.

"R-Right." She nodded.

The group of four got up and left to shop to continue their look around the town but as they left Vanir and Wiz stared at them.

"Wiz, you felt it too didn't you?" Vanir asked, and Wiz nodded.

"Yeah, Shara has an aura that I've never seen before." She said, as Vanir got a serious look.

"It's weaker but I haven't felt an aura like that since the Demon King…" He said, before sighing. "Let's just keep an eye on her for now." He said, and Wiz nodded.

**Guild**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Why are we going all the way to the Guild?" Aqua asked, as Megumin shrugged.

"Meh, just was getting pretty hungry." She said.

"Yeah, the food here is pretty good." Darkness agreed.

"REALLY?!" Shara said, with stars in her eyes before turning to the guild and running at top speed/

"Wha! Wait for us!" Aqua screamed, chasing after her.

We then see Shara and the others waiting on a table for their food with Shara having ordered quite a number of food.

"Geez Shara, you ordered like five things…." Megumin sighed, making Shara blush and rub her head while giggling.

"Yeah, the food here is really good and back home we only ate things like fish." She explained, and the nodded.

As they waited someone walked up to them. "Should've known that all this commotion was from you guys." They heard, as Darkness looked over.

"Oh Chris."

Chris had short silver hair and violet coloured eyes with a scar on her cheek. She wore a long blue scarf, a green parka and a black sports top, blue shorts with tights underneath, white long leggings and brown boots as well as black gloves.

"Yo Darkness, it's been awhile." Chris said, with a cheeky smile. "I haven't seen you guys around here in a while."

"We recently got a load of money so we've just been taking it easy." Aqua smiled, surprising Chris.

"Oh? You guys wouldn't mind telling me how you got all that money?"

"Let's just say we got a job that let's do a lot of awesome things." Megumin said pridefully, remembering the quests they've done lately.

"So Chris what are you doing here?" Darkness asked, as Chris sighed and sat down.

"I was sent on a job to find out about these new kinds of monsters showing up and the monster fighting them."

"W-What do you mean monsters?" Shara asked, as Chris looked to her.

"Huh? Who are you? Did Kazuma get another girl in his party, trust me you don't wanna be on the same party as him." She said, remembering what happened when she first met him.

"N-No, I'm Shara, me and my party are staying at their mansion." she explained, and Chris nodded.

"Ah, gotcha."

"So what did you mean by monsters?" Shara asked, as Chris nodded.

"Ah right, you see for a couple of days now a bunch of weird monsters have been showing up and there's been reports of another monster that's been fighting them we're calling him the Chimera Knight cause he had powers of different animals." Chris explained.

"Oh you must be talking about Ken-" Aqua said, but Shara and Darkness quickly stopped her which made Chris suspicious.

"What's was that Aqua?" She asked, making her jump.

"Oh Uh, nothing just talking to myself." She said, before whistling a tune.

Chris smiled already knowing who Aqua was talking about. 'Sound's like Kenji and Ankh are doing well here.'

"Oh alright then." She said, before the waitresses came in with their food. "Well, I'll leave you guys alone see you around." She said, getting up and leaving.

When Chris walked out of the guild she sighed while putting a bit. "I was hoping to see how Kenji and Ankh were doing but I guess not."

"Welp guess I'll try and get some treasure." She said walking down an ally not noticing someone following her.

**"You want treasure Huh? Such a simple greed." **Natura said, in her monster form before quickly running up behind her and inserting the medal.

"Huh?!" Chris said, before she suddenly got covered in grey tape transforming into an evolved yummy.

She transformed into a Yak Yummy, the yummy had a black furry body with steel armouring on the chest, hands, feet, and shoulders as well as steel horns.

The Yummy roared, as Natura smirked "You hide somewhere and I'll give a signal, I still need to find where the Core Medals are." She said, and the Yummy nodded before Natura changed into her human form and walked to the guild.

* * *

**Dungeon**

**Kenji P.O.V.**

**"Create Fire!"** Kazuma said, as he and Ankh create a ball of fire that floated above their hands to light up the corridor.

"Man this place is tough." Tamazaki said, resting his birth buster on his shoulder. "Seriously this place is filled with monsters."

"Meh, I think it's pretty cool" Kenji said, rolling his arm as he held his Medajaribur. "This is my first time going through a dungeon."

"Of course you would say something as crazy as that." Kazuma said, as Kenji looked over at him.

"By the way I've been wondering how you learnt that magic." Kenji asked him.

"Meh it's not that hard, Darkness has a friend that taught me some skills which got stronger as I levelled up."

"You can do that?" Kenji asked, as Kazuma nodded.

"Yeah, I'm around lv 25 check it out on your Guild card it should be there."

"He's right, I'm like 36 I think" Tamazaki said, making Kenji smile.

"Wow I wonder what I am?" He said, checking his card. "LEVEL 1!?" Kenji yelled, staring blankly at his guild card. "B-But how! I fought tons of times!"

"It's obvious ain't it, every time you've fought it was with the OOO Driver." Ankh said, as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked, as he sighed. "The goddess had so your experience would go into strengthening the OOO Driver."

"So what your saying is…" Kenji said, as he looked at me.

"The more your fight the more you will be able to last with a full combo." Ge explained, and I nodded.

"Guess that's fine" he said, scratching his head "By the way this is the last room right" he asked, looking around.

"Yeah, pretty sure it is, that's what my skill says." Tamazaki said, looking around "Then where's the Jew-".

**Crunch!**

All four of them all turned around to see a large zombie like monster with skeleton armour and a large sword staring at them. He also had the red Jem around his neck.

**"Intruders…must…die!"** He yelled, roared causing a large gust of wind pushing them back.

"Guys, get ready!" Kenji said, putting his OOO driver around his waist.

"KENJI!" Ankh yelled, throwing him some core medals.

"Right!" Kenji said, catching them before inserting them into his driver and scanning them "HENSHIN!"

_**KUWAGATA!**_

_**TORA!**_

_**CHEETAH!**_

Several medals surrounded his body before he transformed into OOO, he had the green Kuwagata head with sharp horns and Orange eyes and his Cheetah legs was yellow and black and could run at great speeds.

"Kenji you distract him we'll shoot him from afar." Tamazaki said, and the others nodded. Kenji took a running stance before using the cheetah legs to rush towards the zombie.

The monster tried swinging his sword at Kenji but he dodged out of the way before slashing his legs with his Tora claws.

Meanwhile Kazuma was shooting his arrows at the monster while Tamazaki inserted some cell medals into his birth buster.

He aimed his birth buster and began firing cell medals at the monster while Ankh shot fire balls at him.

The monster slammed it's sword on the ground before Kenji jumped on top of the sword and ran up it.

He then used the Kuwagata horns to shock the monster knocking the monster back before he grabbed the necklace and jumped onto the ground.

"Alright! I got the thing time to finish this guy." He said, pulling out the scanner and scanning the three medals.

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

Kenji entered a running stance as three medals appeared in front of him but before he could run past them there was blast of ice knocking him back.

"Woah!" Kenji said, getting back up as the others ran up to him.

"Who did that?!" Ankh yelled, as they all looked over to see a Greeed.

He had a sharp red visor like eyes with a grey mouth covered by a walrus hat with the teeth in front of his face, he had white for with bits of black clothing and sharp bear claws but his legs were covered by black and grey.

**"So you're the ones who took the others' medals?"** The Greeed said, as he walked up to them.

"T-that's the polar Greeed!".

**"I'm Boreas and I'll be taking the others medals back as well as your new medals." **He said, as Ankh scoffed.

"Like hell I'll give you these medals you bastard." Ankh said, summoning his Greeed arm as Boreas smirked.

**"So you're the bird Greeed I've heard so much about." H**e said, before pulling out a cell medal.

He ran towards the zombie monster transforming it into a large Yeti Yummy, it had white fur with metal horns and red eyes.

"Kenji use these to fight the Greeed" he said, tossing him the Cobra, Kami and Wani medals "We'll fight the Yummy."

"What no we can't!" Kazuma said, as Kenji smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll help you guys when I'm done." He said, handing the necklace to Kazuma before he turned around while replacing the medals in his driver with the new medals before scanning them.

_**COBRA!**_

_**KAMI!**_

_**WANI!**_

_**BURA-KA~~WANI!**_

Several medals surrounded his body before they all combined into one large medal moves toward his chest.

His head had a cobra that wrapped around his head with purple eyes, he had orange turtle shells on the shoulders and arms and he his legs had marking that looked like a crocodile mouth.

"Rah! Ha!" He said, entering into a boxing position before he ran towards the Boreas and the yummy ran towards the others.

Kenji tried punching the Yummy but he caught his arm before shooting a stream of ice from his hand freezing Kenji's other arm.

Kenji did a spin kick as an orange energy crocodile head appeared and bit into Boreas dropping a lot of cell medals and one core medal.

Meanwhile Kazuma was moving away from the Yeti Yummy as Ankh threw fire balls at the large Yeti monster.

Tamazaki picked up some dropped cell medals before filling up the birth buster and blasting the yummy knocking it back to the ground.

"Kazuma! Use the necklace!" Tamazaki said, and Kazuma nodded before gripping the stone.

"**CREATE FIRE!"** He said, blasting a large fire ball blasting it's arm off.

The monster roared and grabbed him before shaking around the adventurer. "Ah! Get me off this thing!"

"Huh, Kazuma!" Kenji said, before he was punched by Boreas dropping the Unagi medal.

**"Well that's interesting."** He said, picking the medal up.

"Give that back!" Kenji yelled, but Boreas just smirked.

**"I don't think so, I'll let you go and save your friend but I'll be taking this."** He said, before turning into medals and flying off.

"Damn it!" Kenji said, before noticing the Shirokuma medal on the ground. "Guess he dropped it" he said, picking it up.

Kenji got back up and turned to the large yeti. "Gotta go and help Kazuma." He said, before grabbing the scanner and scanning the medals.

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

Several rings appeared between them before his slide through them towards the Yeti Yummy. He jumped up into the air and performed a saw kick as a large crocodile head appeared and bit into the yummy causing it to explode of cell medals.

"Gotcha!" Kazuma said, catching the falling Kazuma. "Thanks man." He said, as Kenji put him down.

"Kenji, where did the Greeed go?" Ankh asked, as Kenji looked down.

"He left after taking the Unagi medal but I got one of his." He said, showing off the Shirokuma Medal.

"Heh, guess that's good enough." Ankh said, as Kenji nodded.

"Now then if you excuse me the adrenaline in my body is going down so I'll be passing out." He said, setting the OOO Driver into its horizontal position before returning to normal and passing out.

"Ah Crap, is he okay?" Kazuma asked, but Tamazaki smiled.

"He should be fine, those medals aren't nearly as taxing as the other combos." He said, and Kazuma nodded before they helped Kenji up and left the dungeon.

* * *

**Axl town**

**Third person .O.V.**

"Ah that was pretty good." Shara smiled, as she left to get the others some drinks. "I wonder what they'll have"

Shara looked up to see the bar tender looking down at her. "Oh hey little lady, what can I get for you?" he asked, as Shara began seating heavily.

"Um uh…."

"She'll have some drinks for her and her friends" She heard, looking over to see the disguised a Natura sitting next to her. She had long brown hair and eyes and had a white shirt with a long sleeved black shirt underneath and brown trousers.

"How did you…" Shara asked, as she smiled at her.

"Your friends aren't exactly quiet." She said, pointing to Aqua and the others. Aqua was performing some party magic with her water as everyone cheered for her.

"Y-Yeah guess your right." She sweat dropped, before she looked at Shara.

"I'm…Eve, you are?" She lied, as Shara smiled.

"I'm Shara." She introduced.

As they talked Natura noticed the necklace around Shara's neck. 'That's Poseidon's medal.' "Hey where did you get that Medal?" She asked as Shara looked down.

"Oh this? It's a good luck charm that my grandparents say they found me with this when I was a baby." She explained, surprising Natura. She smiled and gripped the medal. "Recently it's because of this that I made so many new friends, so I'm really thankful for it."

'That should be impossible, how did this girl get her hands on a Core Medal when she was just a baby?' Natura thought, gripping her hand. 'I'll have to keep a closer eye on her.'

"Here you go missy" The bartender said, handing Shara the drinks as she nodded.

"T-Thank you" she said, grabbing the drinks before walking back to the others.

Natura stared at her before she began leaving. 'I should get the Yummy to the job.' she thought, walking out of the guild.

"Oh sweet! Shara you got the drinks" Aqua said, quickly grabbing the drink before chugging it down.

"Geez Aqua slow down" Megumin said, taking her own drink.

"So what should we do now?" Shara asked, the others.

"I say we should do a quest." Darkness said, as they looked at her. "In fact, I found a perfect little quest where we have to kill some giant to-!"

"NNNNOOOOOO!" Shara jumped when Aqua and Megumin screamed.

"Oh come on! Why not!" Darkness said, as Aqua grabbed her.

"Because I don't want to be eaten by another one of those giant frogs!"

"You were eaten by those!" Shara said, shocked as Aqua nodded.

"I-I-It w-w-was s-s-so slimy!" Aqua said, shaking her head.

"So then what do we-" Megumin said, before we heard a scream.

"What was that!" Shara said, getting up before the doors were crashed open to see the Yak Yummy.

**"GIVE ME TREASURE!" **The Yummy yelled, as several adventurers tried to attack the monster.

"How did a monster get in here!" Luna the secretary said, as the monster knocked the adventurers back.

"Megumin! Aqua! You two go and help people get out, Shara you go find some where so you can transform I'll distract this monster." Darkness said. Everyone nodded before splitting up, Darkness drew her sword and ran towards the monster.

"Alright you horrible beast! Prepare to be vanquished by my blade!" Darkness said, getting excited at what the monster was going to do to her.

**"D-Dark…ness"** The Yummy said, before gripping his head. **"Graaah!"** It yelled, stepping back.

"Eh?! It knows my name?" She questioned

It roared before rushing toward Darkness. "Take this you beast!" She yelled, swinging her sword but she missed. "Oh no!" She yelled, before being head butt in the gut.

Meanwhile Shara was hiding behind the guild as she took out her driver. 'Okay Shara… this is your first time fighting one of these guys without Kenji or Ankh… but you can do this.'

She placed the driver on her waist before pulling out the medals and inserting them into her driver.

She then tilted her driver before grabbing the scanner and scanning the three medals "HENSHIN!"

_**SAME!**_

_**HACHI!**_

_**SASORI!**_

_**SA-CHI-RI! SACHIRI! SA-CHI-RI!**_

Several medals surrounded Shara's body before they combined into one large medal and moving to Shara's making an armor surround her body turning her into OOO.

"Alright, I feel like I can do this!" She said, gripping her hand and was about to leave but then.

**"…Shara…"** A voice said, as she looked around "What the?" She said, before shaking her head and running towards the guild.

"GAAAH!" Darkness yelled, as the Yummy threw her towards the bar. "Y-You foul beast!" She said, trying to get up before falling back down.

The Yummy then turned to the large vault filled with treasures from different quests but she could get to it a stinger was shot at its back.

**"Huh?"** It said, turning around to see Shara in her rider form shocking all of the adventurers who didn't know her in the guild.

"It's the Chimera Knight!"

"How did it get here!"

"I thought the animals were different?" Some of the adventurers said, as the yummy roared.

The Yummy began running towards OOO but she jumped back while firing stung ears to draw it's attention from the citizens.

"Hopefully Shara can handle that monster" Megumin said, but Aqua gulped.

"Yeah but I noticed there was magic power in the monster".

"What are you talking about Aqua?" Darkness asked, walking up to her

"Duh, what I'm saying is that there might be someone inside the Yummy." She said, surprising the others.

"We gotta stop her before she kills the Yummy!" Megumin said, before the three began running after Shara and the Yummy. Meanwhile the Yummy roared before ramming towards Shara who blocked it with her shield before she heard the sound of a shark.

A jet of water shot out of the back of her head before she pushed the Yummy back and then she shot it with her stinger.

**"More… fight… more!"** Shara heard, as her eyes began turning red before she ran towards the Yummy and began kicking it with her scorpion legs making several medals fall out.

The Yummy fell down before Shara shot it's arms and legs with her stinger to keep it from moving.

She then grabbed the scanner and was about to finish the Yummy off but then, "STOP!"

The red colour in her eyes disappeared before she turned to Darkness and the others running to her.

"There's some inside the Yummy!" Aqua yelled, shocking Shara.

"T-There is?" She said, as the monster broke the stingers off. Shara stared at the Yummy before sending the magic energy in it. "Y-Your right!" She said, as it roared. It began running towards them as Shara raised her shield to block the attack but it just kicked her back.

"Release the person inside you! You monster!" Darkness said, readying her sword as it gripped it's head.

**"Dark…ness…"**

"Isn't that Chris's voice?" Megumin noted, making Aqua nod.

"Yeah! She did leave a bit before this monster showed up." She realised. The monster ran up to Darkness before bear hugging her and began crushing.

"Oh you horrible monster~" She said, with a smile.

"Damn it! We can't kill it without getting Chris out" Megumin said, and Aqua nodded.

"Yeah, if only we could punch her out."

"Punch… That's it!" Shara said, before pulling out the Hachi medal and replaced it with the kangaroo medal before scanning them.

_**SAME!**_

_**KANGAROO!**_

_**SASORI!**_

Several medals surrounded her body before forming into one circle and moving towards her chest changing her arms into brown arms with red boxing gloves.

"Maybe this could work." She said, before running towards the monster and punching its face forcing it to let go of Shara. Shara closed her and swung her arm before punching the Yummy in the gut making some medals fall from its chest revealing Chris.

"I got you!" Shara said, reaching inside the yummy for Chris. "Grab my hand!" she said, as Chris weakly reached for Shara who pulled her out. She then jumped back and gently placed Chris on to the ground before getting up. "Aqua, Megumin I need your help to finish him." She said, and the others nodded.

Shara then grabbed her scanner before scanning the medals in her driver making three reigns appear between her and the monsters.

_**SCANNING CHARGE!**_

A jet of water burst from Shara's helmet as her boxing gloves began shinning. She then flew through the rings making energy charge before punching the monster towards Aqua.

Aqua charades up energy into her fist before upper cutting the monster. **"GOD BLOW!"** She yelled knocking into the air.

"Megumin now!" Shara said, and Megumin nodded and readied her wand.

**"Darkness blacker than black and darker than dark, I beseech thee, combine with my deep crimson. The time of awakening cometh" **She began chanting as several red rings surrounded the monster.

**"Justice, fallen upon the infallible boundary, appear now as an intangible distortion! Dance, Dance, Dance! I desire for my torrent of power a destructive force: a destructive force without equal! Return all creation to cinders, and come from the abyss!" **Her wand began shining brightly as she raised it up high.**"EXPLOSION!".**

The rings began shinning more and more before…..

**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM**!

The Yummy exploded as hundreds of cell medals began falling down to the ground. Shara smiled looking at them before she heard something "Huh?"

Several hawk Candroid came flying in and began collecting the medals that were falling from the sky.

'So that's how it felt to help people.' Shara thought, while looking at the setting sun before looking done. '…But what was that voice…' She thought, before hearing people running towards them.

"What was that!"

"Is the monster gone?"

"Oh! You guys check Shara I gotta get back!" Shara said, before jumping from roof to roof back to the mansion.

* * *

**Mansion**

**Third person P.O.V.**

"We're back!" Kazuma said, as he and the other guys walked into the mansion.

"Oh hey did you get the medal?" Megumin asked.

"Yup! Now we got the Lion and Polar bear medals" Kenji said, showing them the medals. "We had to go through a lot of trouble for these, even lost one of our medals."

"And who's fault is that?" Ankh scoffed, as Kenji clapped his hands together.

"I'm sorry alright, I'll try to get it back."

"Hey who's this cutie?" Tamazaki said, looking at the unconscious Chris on the couch.

"She's Chris a friend of mine who was turned into a Yummy." Darkness explained.

"Huh, you had to fight one as well?" Kazuma asked, and Aqua smirked.

"Yup, and we were pretty awesome."

'Huh, she looks familiar.' Kenji thought, before noticing something. "Oh hey by the way where's Shara?"

"She's outside messing around with her driver." Megumin explained, and Kenji nodded before running out side.

When he did he saw Shara in her rider form trying to fire her stingers at the tree's but missing "Ah man, I need to get better at this."

"Having fun there?" Kenji laughed, making Shara jump.

"Huh? Oh Kenji your back." She smiled, running up to him.

"I hear you had to fight a Yummy." He asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, and it felt good helping Chris so I wanted to try and see what these can do."

"Well then as I promised" He said, placing the driver on his waist before inserting the medals. "I'll teach you a few things." He said, before scanning them "HENSHIN!"

_**TAKA!**_

_**TORA!**_

_**BATTA!**_

_**TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!**_

Several medals surrounded his body before transforming him into OOO Tatoba combo. "So how about I teach you a few things?" He asked.

"Really, thank you!" She nodded.

Kenji and Shara entered fighting stance as Kenji smirked. "Come at me when you're ready." He said, and she nodded before running towards him.

* * *

**The screen froze as we saw all of Kenji and Shara's medals surround them.**

**Kenji: Taka, Gatikirba Combo, Latoratah Combo, Zou, Burawakani combo, Yadokari**

**Shara: Same, Hachi, Sasori, Shirokuma, Kangaroo**

**And done so what did you guys thinks of this chapter I liked it and am really glad this story is getting more and more popular.**

**Sorry this one took a while I have really procrastinating lately but I'll try to get one out soon but with that said on to the reviews.**

**Turbo booster: Thanks, fixed it**

**James birdsong: Thanks**

**Guest: Yeah, that pretty much what I was going to do for Birth's super form**

**Phoenix Emperor: Was already going to do something like that for the movie villain**

**DCDGOJIRA: Yeah, it's best for Vulcan**

**Anyway with all that said thanks for reading also don't forget to review and stay healthy and of course.**

**S.E.E.Y.O.U.N.E.X.T.C.H.A.P.T.E.R.**


End file.
